A Pain Worth Bearing
by SapphireDemon
Summary: This is a RockLumina fic from Harvest Moon on the Gamecube. Rock has fallen for Lumina but what happens when Van's son becomes obsessed with her? Romana doesnt approve of Lumina's love and threatens to send her away. Jack is in the middle of all this.
1. Falling For Her

A Pain Worth Bearing: Chapter One  
  
Hey everybody! This is SapphireDemon, and (obviously) this is my first fic on Fanfiction.net. It's not my first story that I've written, but it'll be the one I post up first. This is a Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life fic that stars Jack. The main couple is Rock and Lumina, but it'll have a little bit of JackMuffy. I don't know why, but I really think that Rock and Lumina make a really really CUTE couple! She's so pretty and he's really cute, so I just think it'd be great if they hook up. Oh and on a side-note... I don't know how old Lumina or Rock are because I borrowed the game from my friend and not the booklet where it has all the info on people, but I still think that they make a really adorable couple.  
  
About this story: Its rated R, just to be safe. This will have bad language from time to time and WILL (I REPEAT) WILL have sexual situations in later chapters. Don't worry, this chapter is safe and it doesn't have anything inappropriate, but I do keep in mind that I'm not much of a writer for little kids, I like adding adult themes because that's the type of stories I write. I am seventeen and mature, not a pervert or a sicko and I DON'T write about sex for fun or to get off on it. This isn't a pointless lemon, IT DOES have a story and the lemon is an extra, so I have warned you. If you don't like these types of stories let me help you out... DON'T read it. Simple, huh? I don't accept flames, so if you didn't like my story please don't review or flame me. Just go on with your life. I'm open to suggestions and corrections, so I don't mind that. This story is fiction and 90% of it isn't true and doesn't follow the game. Keep in mind that this is A STORY and I don't want you all to say "No that's not true" or "That doesn't happen". I played the game, I know, so keep that in mind.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own harvest moon, but I do own this story. Harvest moon belongs to Natsume and other companies... not me.  
  
"Good morning Jack." Smiled Muffy as she flipped some eggs on the frying pan. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yeah." Jack mumbled, dragging himself over to the kitchen table. " Muffy!! What are you doing!?"  
  
"Huh?" Muffy turned around and gave Jack a look of confusion. " What's the matter Darling?"  
  
"Give me that!" Jack angrily said, taking the spatula away from Muffy. "You shouldn't be doing anything, you're pregnant remember?"  
  
"Tee-hee-hee oh Darling you worry too much." She giggled. "I may be pregnant, but I'm not useless."  
  
"I wasn't saying that."  
  
"I'm pregnant, but I can still make my man a good breakfast." She smiled, serving him some eggs, bacon, soup, and a glass of juice. "Now eat up because you've got a big day today."  
  
"Thanks but take it easy okay?"  
  
"I will."  
  
Muffy poured herself a glass of warm milk and quietly ate her fruit salad. Since she was pregnant she decided that eating healthy was a good idea because Nina had told her that what she ate affected the way her baby would turn out. Since this was their first baby together, she wanted it to turn out perfect, so a good fruit salad for breakfast was a good choice.  
  
Now that she was married, Muffy decided that becoming a little more responsible would definitely make her a better person. She wanted to prove to Jack that she wasn't just a big flirt, sexy, and beautiful, but also a hard working responsible young woman who could hold her own, even in a farm.  
  
"You're still going today, right Jack?" Muffy asked.  
  
"Huh?" Jack looked up from his bowl of soup and asked, "Going where?"  
  
"To help out Romana remember?"  
  
"Oh... yeah... I forgot about that..." he sighed, remembering last week. "I promised I'd help clean out her mansion."  
  
"But doesn't she have a butler?" Muffy pointed out.  
  
"Oh you mean Sebastian?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"His daughter got into an accident so he had to go attend to her for a whole month." Jack explained. "Nobody would take her up on her offer... so I said yes..."  
  
"Tee-hee that's why I love you Darling." Muffy giggled as she blew an invisible kiss across the table. "You're so nice... and you can't say no to people in need."  
  
"Well I'm done, I'll be back later okay?" Jack wiped his mouth and washed his dish. "Thanks so much for breakfast you're the best."  
  
"Have a good day Darling." She said, kissing him on the cheek. "Good luck."  
  
"Take care okay?" He said. "Seriously, I want you to take it easy."  
  
"Will do." She winked. "Now get going! Romana is expecting you."  
  
Jack walked out of the house and made his way down the hill, passing the hotel. He spotted Rock sitting in front of the hotel looking a little down and chose to talk to him for a while. A little sidetracking wouldn't hurt, right?  
  
"Hey Rock! What're you up to?" Jack waved.  
  
"Huh?" Rock looked up at Jack in a daze and stood up quickly. "Oh hey Jack!"  
  
"What's the matter? You look down..."  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all." Rock chuckled. "I'm just really bored."  
  
"Bored?"  
  
"Yeah there's nothing to do..."  
  
"Why don't you look for a job to keep you entertained?"  
  
"And work as what?"  
  
"Uhhh... hey I know! Since Muffy isn't working at the bar anymore, I'm sure that Griffin needs an assistant." Jack said. "How about it?"  
  
"A bar... huh?" Rock thought. "Sure."  
  
"I'll talk to Griffin about it later okay?"  
  
"Thanks a lot Jack."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Jack waved bye to Rock, making his way up the hill and up to the huge mansion that Romana owned. When he reached the door he could hear young Lumina playing the piano. He tapped the door lightly and waited for somebody to answer.  
  
"Ohhhh Jack." Romana smiled, giving him a tight hug. "Please come in, you have lots of work to do."  
  
"Morning Miss Romana how are you?" Jack politely greeted as he walked into the expensive and elegant mansion that she owned. "Morning Lumina!"  
  
"Oh... good morning Jack..." she greeted, almost in a whisper. "How's Muffy...?"  
  
"Good."  
  
Lumina watched Jack walk into the kitchen with her grandmother and sadly sighed. She never told anybody... but she had always had a small crush on Jack. When he first moved into town, she'd bump into him in a number of occasions and every time he had a beautiful flower in his hands just for her. Lumina would blush, but she'd accept the flower. When she found out that he married Muffy... her heart broke in half. She knew he was much older than her and that it was impossible... but something in her heart told her that just maybe... just maybe... it could've happened.  
  
"La Fa Di To..." She repeated in her mind as she scrolled thought the piano keys, memorizing each note.  
  
"Do you understand Jack?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, now start your scrubbing." Romana chuckled, throwing him a small dirty towel. "Sebastian used to clean with that, so you can pick up where he left off."  
  
"You look mad..." Jack pointed out. "Something the matter?"  
  
"Oh it's just Lumina."  
  
"Lumina?"  
  
"Yes she's been acting up lately... she's been quiet and she keeps running off instead of playing the piano. The piano is her life and she needs to keep practicing so that one day she'll be famous and move out of this dead town."  
  
"But... does she really want to play the piano?"  
  
"It's not her decision if she wants to or not, she HAS TO." Romana strictly said, reclining on the kitchen wall. "I couldn't fulfill my dream of becoming a pianist... so I want Lumina to do it for me."  
  
"Oh..." Jack wanted to argue about it a little more, but duty called. He decided to leave it at that and just get this side-job over with.  
  
"I'm going to take a walk okay Jack?" Romana announced. "Could you do me a favor and watch Lumina for me?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Great, thanks."  
  
Jack got down on his knees and began scrubbing the floor clean. He knew that a mop would be better but when he asked, Romana didn't have one.  
  
"Poor Sebastian... he's old and he has to do all this work on his own..." Jack sighed. "I better check up on Lumina. Romana did say that she kept running away so it was good to make sure she was still inside the mansion, just in case.  
  
"Lumina?" Jack called out from the kitchen.  
  
No response  
  
"Lumina!?"  
  
Still no response  
  
"Oh no." Jack thought as he raced out of the kitchen and into the living room. "Oh, there you are..."  
  
"What's the matter Jack?" she asked. "You look worried."  
  
"Why didn't you answer?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I was calling out to you... and... never mind." He said, sighing in relief. " You're still here."  
  
"I was playing with my Siamese kitty, Luna."  
  
"You named her Luna?" He asked, kneeling down to look her in the face. " That's a pretty name."  
  
"Really? You think so?" Lumina blushed, avoiding his stare. "T-Thanks... I named her that because her eyes remind me of the moon."  
  
"Your eyes remind ME of the moon." He smiled.  
  
"Oh..." she turned into a deeper shade of red and couldn't help but smile. " H-How's life?"  
  
"Good, Muffy takes real good care of me."  
  
"Oh..." Every time she heard him mention Muffy, her heart would hurt a bit. She still had to get used to the fact that Jack was married and would forever be married.  
  
"She's almost due."  
  
"When is she having the baby?"  
  
"Next month."  
  
"Boy or girl?"  
  
"I don't know yet... but I hope it's a boy."  
  
"Are you happy?" she asked, looking down.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Are you happy?" She repeated in the same way.  
  
"VERY happy." He assured, patting her on the head. "I've got some cleaning to do so how about we go get some ice-cream after I'm finished okay?"  
  
"Really? You mean it!?" Her eyes glittered once more and her smile returned to her pale face. "Thanks Jack!"  
  
After work...  
  
"What flavor do you want Lumina?"  
  
"Hmmm..." Lumina thought. She was in such a great mood! Going to get ice- cream with Jack, holding his hand, and it was just the two of them... an image she had always dreamed about and now it was finally a reality. " Chocolate chip."  
  
"I'm in the mood for chocolate." He smiled.  
  
"Welcome!" Van greeted. "You two here for my after-work-special ice- cream?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What flavor do you want Jack? Oh and is this your little date?" he teased as he lightly poked Lumina's nose. "You're so cute Lumina, you're getting more and more beautiful each day I see you. One day, I wont be able to resist."  
  
"Haha isn't that illegal?" Jack chuckled.  
  
"I was just teasing." Van laughed.  
  
"Hehe you're funny Van." Lumina giggled. "Do you have chocolate chip today?"  
  
"For you, always." He scooped ice-cream into a cone and carefully gave it to her. "This ice-cream business is doing really good."  
  
"Yeah?" Jack asked in surprise as he took his chocolate ice-cream. " You're who everybody turns to when work is over."  
  
"I start selling ice-cream around five in the afternoon so when people finish working, they can treat themselves to a nice cold cone for just fifty cents." Van explained as he watched Lumina lick her ice-cream. "You know what Lumina?"  
  
"Hm?" she asked through a mouthful of ice-cream.  
  
"I have a son that's about your age, I think he's a year older... would you like to meet him one day?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just thought you could use a friend."  
  
"You're married?" Lumina asked in disbelief.  
  
"Hahahha... haha... ha..." Van laughed, embarrassed. "Of course I am."  
  
"Didn't think somebody like you would be married." She said.  
  
"Hey Lumina, that wasn't nice." Jack said, holding back a laugh. " Apologize to Van."  
  
"Sorry..." she said.  
  
"Why thank-  
  
"Jack." Lumina gave him a light hug and looked up at Van.  
  
"Good." Jack patted her on the head.  
  
"You're a naughty little girl, huh?" Van said in annoyance. "I'm gonna close up shop, see you tomorrow Jack."  
  
"Bye!" Jack waved. "Oh that's right... I forgot! I was supposed to get Rock a résumé."  
  
Jack dragged Lumina with him to the bar and looked around for Griffin. He saw him playing his guitar and talking with Murrey.  
  
"Ah Jack how are ya?" Griffin greeted. "How's Muffy doing?"  
  
"She's fine."  
  
"Come by for a drink?"  
  
"Not now."  
  
"Oh, who's this little beauty next to you?" He asked, eyeing Lumina. " Haha I haven't seen you in a long time Lumina, have you been hiding from me?"  
  
"No... Grandma keeps me locked up."  
  
"Haha children say the cutest things huh Jack?"  
  
"I'm NOT a child..." Lumina angrily mumbled.  
  
"Moi." Murrey interrupted. "I'm h-h-h hungry..."  
  
"I'll be right there Murrey." Griffin chuckled. "Okay, seriously what brings you to my bar Jack?"  
  
"Since Muffy doesn't work here anymore... you think you could use a new assistant?"  
  
"Hmmm..." Griffin looked up and rubbed his chin carefully. "Well... I s'pose so. Why? You got anyone in mind?"  
  
"Rock needs a job, you think you could give him one?"  
  
"Rock? Oh you mean Ruby's son? Sure why not?" Griffin chuckled, slapping Jack's back... hard. "Tell him he's hired and to start tomorrow morning. We open up shop at around ten so don't be late."  
  
"Great! I'll tell him right away!"  
  
"Bye Jack! Bye Lumina!"  
  
Jack walked out of the bar and into the hotel. He greeted Ruby and her husband and asked for Rock.  
  
"Rock! Jack is here to see you!" Ruby shouted.  
  
"Coming!"  
  
"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, sorry for coming so late." Jack apologized.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Ruby smiled. "Oh, wait here! I have a special soup for Muffy. Since she's pregnant I'm sure she could use the extra vitamins."  
  
"Thanks so much Ruby."  
  
"Yo Jack!" Rock greeted as he slowly walked down the flight of stairs. " What brings you..."  
  
He paused as he spotted Lumina standing next to Jack, holding his hand possessively and looking around the hotel. She was very beautiful, this was the first time he's seen her in months. He had seen her walk around Forget- Me-Not Village, but after a while she seemed to have disappeared and he forgot all about her. Now that she was here... in his home... he saw her in a very different way.  
  
"I just came by to tell you that Griffin hired you and he wants you to start tomorrow, is that okay?" Jack asked.  
  
"Y-Yeah... s-sure..." he blushed, admiring Lumina's beauty and above all... her innocent appearance.  
  
"Can you start that early?"  
  
"Y-Yeah... I can..."  
  
"Great!" Jack smiled.  
  
"Here you go!" Ruby held out the sealed bowl and smiled. "I really hope Muffy likes it, it's very nutritious."  
  
"Thank you so much Ruby." Jack said, showing his gratitude the best way he could... with a warm smile. "Muffy will love it for sure."  
  
"It's got some Ruby Spice in it."  
  
"Let's go..." Lumina said, tugging Jack's sleeve.  
  
"Bye Jack." Rock said as he watched Lumina walk away. "She's really hot..."  
  
"Bye Jack."  
  
"Bye Lumina, I'll come visit you tomorrow okay?"  
  
"Thanks for taking care of her." Romana said. "She can be a brat sometimes."  
  
"Actually, Lumina is a very behaved young lady."  
  
"Tee-hee thanks Jack."  
  
"Well I have to go back to my farm, so I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Jack walked back to his farm and collapsed on his bed. He took a deep breath, tired from today's hard work. His life was finally starting to take shape and he thanked God for that. He had a beautiful wife, a child on the way, good neighbors, good friends. Everything was perfect... or so... he thought.

========================

SapphireDemon: So what did you guys think? Okay, okay I KNOW that this chapter was nothing, but I don't like writing LONG chapters, it makes the reader not want to read. I'll have the next chapter up soon though. I promise it'll get more interesting, okay?  
  
Murrey: I'm h-h-h hungry.  
  
SapphireDemon: Damn you Murrey! Stole my freakin fish!  
  
Murrey: Moi?  
  
Sapphire Demon: (sigh) Forget it... keep the damn fish.  
  
Murrey: Moi! T-t-t thanks.  
  
SapphireDemon: Don't forget to review! Please? So at least I know you read a little bit of it...  
  
Murrey: Moi R-r-r-r review please?  
  
Next Chapter: Okay so Rock is curious about Lumina, but what about her? Is she attracted to him as well? What happens when they meet? And what about Van's son? Why is he so... creepy? To find out... read the next chapter of this thing. (Coming soon! I promise!) 


	2. Being With Her

A Pain Worth Bearing: Chapter Two

Hey everybody! This is SapphireDemon, and (obviously) this is my first fic on Fanfiction.net. It's not my first story that I've written, but it'll be the one I post up first. This is a Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life fic that stars Jack. The main couple is Rock and Lumina, but it'll have a little bit of JackMuffy. I don't know why, but I really think that Rock and Lumina make a really really CUTE couple! She's so pretty and he's really cute, so I just think it'd be great if they hook up. Oh and on a side-note... I don't know how old Lumina or Rock are because I borrowed the game from my friend and not the booklet where it has all the info on people, but I still think that they make a really adorable couple.  
  
About this story: Its rated R, just to be safe. This will have bad language from time to time and WILL (I REPEAT) WILL have sexual situations in later chapters. Don't worry, this chapter is safe and it doesn't have anything inappropriate, but I do keep in mind that I'm not much of a writer for little kids, I like adding adult themes because that's the type of stories I write. I am seventeen and mature, not a pervert or a sicko and I DON'T write about sex for fun or to get off on it. This isn't a pointless lemon, IT DOES have a story and the lemon is an extra, so I have warned you. If you don't like these types of stories let me help you out... DON'T read it. Simple, huh? I don't accept flames, so if you didn't like my story please don't review or flame me. Just go on with your life. I'm open to suggestions and corrections, so I don't mind that. This story is fiction and 90% of it isn't true and doesn't follow the game. Keep in mind that this is A STORY and I don't want you all to say "No that's not true" or "That doesn't happen". I played the game, I know, so keep that in mind.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own harvest moon, but I do own this story. Harvest moon belongs to Natsume and other companies... not me.

============================================

"How did it go yesterday?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"That's great, I'm so glad for you." Muffy smiled. "Darling are you going to help Romana out today as well?"  
  
"Yeah until Sebastian comes back... it'll take up a whole month but I promise I'll make it up to you." Jack gave Muffy a light hug and gave her a peck on the lips. "Okay?"  
  
"Tee-hee don't worry about me." Muffy waved her hand and reclined on Jack's shoulder. "Just do what you have to do. Don't cancel anything on my behalf; I'll be just fine. Nina is going to show me some books on maternity, so I'll keep busy."  
  
"Are you sure?" Jack asked, looking down into Muffy's olive green eyes. He hated to do this, especially now because he was going to be a father soon so he didn't want to leave Muffy alone. What if she needed him? What if something happened and he wasn't there to help her? Becoming a father would take great work and sacrifice.  
  
"Jack, I'm serious. I'll be fine just go help Romana out okay?"  
"Okay but if you need any-  
  
"I'll be just fine." She interrupted. "Now gimme a kiss!"  
  
"Bye." He gave her another peck on the lips and waved bye as he headed down the little hill. As he walked to the Mansion, he spotted Ruby sweeping outside the hotel.  
  
"Hi Ms. Ruby." He politely greeted. "Good morning."  
  
"Good morning Jack." She smiled. "I'm so glad that you were able to get Rock a job, he really needed one. All he does is walk around, wasting his time and listening to the radio. He needs a distraction right now and I'm glad that he has a job now."  
  
"You're welcome." Jack remembered why he never turned down offers and favors whenever people asked him. It was the end-result that came from them. People thanked him, he felt great in the end, and it felt really good to help a person in need. "I'm just glad he took the job."  
  
"Me too." She giggled. "Oh look at the time! I must be keeping you from your tasks huh?"  
  
"No not at all!"  
  
"I'll see you later okay Jack? I've got some lunch to make and rooms to clean."  
  
"Bye!" Jack headed up for the mansion and tapped on the door lightly again. Waiting patiently for somebody to respond, he peeked through the window and spotted Romana and Lumina. They didn't look too happy... and they were arguing. "I wonder what's going on...?"  
  
Jack took another peek and saw Romana raise her hand and slapped Lumina hard across the face, which threw her back on the floor. Jack gasped and stood shocked at the scene that he had just finished witnessing. He tapped on the door again and Romana swung it open.  
  
"Uh... umm..." Jack stood speechless and hesitated with his speech. After seeing something like that... what would you say? His words were stuck in his throat.  
  
"Oh come in Jack." She smiled. She didn't look happy, mad, or anything. It almost seemed like nothing happened.  
  
"Ms. Romana... I..."  
  
"Don't worry Jack I have all the tools you'll need for house cleaning." She chuckled.  
  
"Umm..." Jack hesitated but built up the courage to ask anyways. " Where's Lumina at?"  
  
"Huh? Lumina?" she repeated. "She's in her room... she's cleaning."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"I suggest you don't bother her right now. Mood swings you know?" she said, dragging her cane on the kitchen tile. "Do what you did yesterday and that'll be fine."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"I'm going out for a walk, please make sure that Lumina doesn't leave the house at all." Romana said, hinting that she was quite serious. " I've got some business to take care of at the hotel and after that I'm taking my walk."  
  
"Uh, hotel?"  
  
"Yes it's that stupid Ruby and her husband. They really tick me off..." she angrily said. "They're the reason why my daughter, Lumina's mom, left this town."  
  
"Why is it their fault?"  
  
"Since they don't believe in strict rules for raising their children, somehow they convinced MY daughter to follow her 'dreams' and do 'what she wants'. Well that's not how I think, so thanks to them my daughter left town years ago to become an actress... that's when she got that illness and died. She left Lumina with me and now I have to raise her on my own because her father refuses to take care of her."  
  
"Poor Lumina..." Jack sighed. Just a kid and already she had to deal with these dumb problems.  
  
"Poor Lumina!?" Romana shouted. "Poor ME!! I'm the one taking care of her, feeding her, and caring for every little drama act she pulls. I'm old I don't need this crap. And I DON'T want Lumina to be hanging around those people."  
  
"Does she?"  
  
"No." Romana looked down at her pocket-watch and gasped. "Oh my, I'm late. I'll leave the rest up to you Jack okay? Do a good job now..."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
The minute Romana left the mansion, Jack took this opportunity to go into Lumina's room and find out what had happened. He had never seen something like that happen, especially in Forget-Me-Not Valley where everything was nice and peaceful.  
  
"Lumina?" he whispered as he lightly knocked on her door. "Are you in there?"  
  
"Jack...?"  
  
"Yeah it's me, are you okay?"  
  
"No..."  
  
She sounded like she was sobbing. Jack felt bad so he twisted the doorknob open and saw her face buried in her bed. She was definitely crying.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"N-Nothing..." she cried. "Even if I told you... you wouldn't ever believe me... nobody would..."  
  
"Hey c'mon I'd believe you." He lifted her chin up and made her look up at him. "We're friends remember? Don't you trust me?"  
  
"Y-Yes..." She sniffed, wiping some tears from her face. "Grandma... she hit... me..."  
  
"I know I saw it happen."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yeah through the window, but WHY did she hit you?"  
  
"She always does... just because I didn't want to play the piano..." she sobbed, resting her head on his chest. "I don't want to play the piano..."  
  
"What do you want to do then?"  
  
"I... I... I want... to become an artist..." she blushed. She had never told anybody her true feelings or what she wanted to be, but this was Jack and she trusted him with her life and secrets. "I love painting, I love drawing."  
  
"Why don't you talk to your grandmother then?"  
  
"I did! But... she didn't listen... she never listens..."  
  
"Let's go get some ice-cream after I'm done okay?"  
  
"A-Alright..."  
  
"You sure you'll be okay?" he asked, giving her a smile. He hoped that it would cheer her up, even if it were just for a little bit.  
  
"I'll be fine." She forced herself to smile. Lumina didn't want to worry him anymore or make him think that she was a helpless little drama- queen. There were problems, yes, but she didn't want to make Jack worry over her... not now... not while he had a lot on his mind and a child coming along the way. It just wouldn't be nice for her to dump her issues on him and expect him to solve them while she kicked back, no... she HAD to deal with this on her own.... After Work ..."Ice cream huh?"  
  
"Yeah same as usual."  
  
"Here you go!" Van bent down and gave a cone to both Lumina and Jack. "Working hard today huh Jack?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Are you done working?" Van asked, pulling out his handkerchief and wiping sweat off of his forehead.  
  
"Not yet, I still need the yard and Ms. Romana's room."  
  
"Ah I see." Van nodded. "Do you mind leaving Miss Lumina with me while you finish working?"  
  
"Uh... why?"  
  
"Huh?" Lumina stood behind Jack and peeked through his waist, wondering what Van meant.  
"I just wanted her to get to know my son." Van chuckled. "I brought him over with me today. I think he's out by the beach."  
  
"I don't know..." Jack said. "I just can't leave Lumina anywhere, she's my responsibility. Romana is expecting me to take care of her."  
  
"It'll only be for a little bit. You can come pick her up at five, okay?" He looked over at Lumina, who was peeking through Jack, wondering what her respond to all this was. "What do you say Princess?"  
  
"I... I want to stay with Jack." She wrapped her arms around his and rested her head on the side of his arm.  
  
"But you and Chester will have lots of fun." Van smiled. "Chester will love you."  
  
"Who is Chester?" She asked.  
  
"My cute little boy, who is indeed... a year older than you. Lucky you, eh?" he winked.  
  
"Oh..." she said this with the least bit interest in her voice. She wasn't in the mood to meet anybody at the moment, especially since she felt like crap. All Lumina wanted was to be with Jack... just being near him and enjoy their moments together, because soon he would have to focus all his attention to his future child.  
  
"What do you think Lumina?"  
  
"I don't want to..."  
  
"Just for five minutes okay?"  
  
"But..."  
  
"I'll be back in five minutes, I promise. You can either stay or come back with me."  
  
"A... Alright then..." she nodded, releasing her arm from his and letting them dangle in the air. "Promise you'll be back?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Good, good." Van grabbed Lumina by the elbow and dragged her body away from Jack's. He was leading her towards the beach, but not once did she keep her eyes off of Jack. She felt her heart hurt again... being torn from him like this and shoved into another's arms. She didn't want anybody else... just him... but reality hit her hard when she spotted Muffy chatting with Nina. He belonged to Muffy now... plus, she was WAY too young for him anyways... it would never happen.  
  
"Papa you're back!" Chester happily said.  
  
"Chester this is Lumina. Lumina, my son... Chester." Van proudly presented. "Isn't he adorable?"  
  
Chester had the EXACT same face and body type as Van. He had big thick glasses, very chubby, and his hair was bright orange. He was seven inches taller than Lumina and his gaze was very... creepy...  
  
"Hello." Chester greeted, wiping away a bit of liquid that dripped from his nose. "My name is Chester."  
  
"Umm..." Lumina hid behind Van, intimidated by the round boy in front of them. Her arm was snatched and her body dragged in front of Chester.  
  
"Go on say something." Van happily chuckled. "I hope you two become something one day."  
  
"I'm... my name... my name is Lumina..." She softly said, trailing the tip of her foot on the sand. She avoided his stare; already she knew she wouldn't like him. Something about him was... strange and off.  
  
"I'm so happy to meet you Lumina." He grabbed her hand and started giving her a million wet kisses on it.  
  
"T-Thanks..." She tried pulling her hand away from his tight grip, but it was really hard because he had a tight grip on it. "You can let go now."  
  
"It's so pretty... you hand it's soft..." he said, staring down at her hand.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone." Van winked. "I need to get to my shop. Hehe don't be afraid to put the moves on this one my boy."  
  
"I will Dad."  
  
"I... I want to go home..." Lumina thought. "You said five minutes Jack... you lied..."  
  
"What do you want to do Lumina?" Chester asked, staring at her small figure. She looked more adorable and cute than she did hot. She had that child-like innocence to her, and her quiet and nervous nature seemed to make Chester more and more curious about her. He found it strange that her innocent appearance didn't match her personality at all.  
  
"Nothing." She shrugged and sat on the sand, watching the waves of the azure ocean.  
  
"H-H-Have you had a boyfriend before?" he asked, breathing heavily into her ear.  
  
"N-No..." She pushed him away and scooted over to the side. "Leave me alone."  
  
"I love you." He blurted and began chuckling a bit.  
  
"H-Huh?" She looked over at him and scooted a bit more away from him. "What?"  
  
"I love you Lumina, you're cute." He blushed. "Let's be together okay?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why!? Why!? Why not!?" he asked, shaking her by the shoulder.  
  
"I don't know you." She slapped his hand away and stood up.  
  
"But we can get to know each other!!" he grabbed her by the hand and violently pushed her back down into the sand.  
  
"Stop it!!" she shouted. "I want to go home!!"  
  
"No! No you can't go home! Not now!! You're going to stay here with me!!" he shouted, pushing her deeper into the sand.  
  
"What?" she gasped.  
  
"Daddy said that you're a present for me!! He said that you would love me!!"  
  
"You're crazy!" Lumina started getting a little scared. Why was he acting this way? What gave him the right to claim her in that way? She was still a child, not a play-toy for anybody.  
  
"Hey!!"  
  
"Noooo!!" Chester moaned. "Let go!"  
  
"Leave Lumina alone!" Jack shouted, dragging Chester across the beach. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"  
  
"Leave me!! Leave me!!!" Chester whined kicking and screaming.  
  
"Are you okay!?" Jack asked, picking up and carrying Lumina in his arms. "Did he hurt you?"  
  
"N-No..."  
  
"Thank God..." he sighed. "I was afraid that he was going to hurt you."  
  
"You said that you'd be back for me in five minutes... why didn't you come back for me?"  
  
"I'm so sorry I got busy and sidetracked."  
  
"I'm glad you came." She sighed, binding her arms around his neck and resting her head on his chest. "I want to go home..."  
  
"Okay let's get you home then."  
  
Jack carried Lumina back home, but before he reached the mansion he decided to do a quick stop ad the bar and check up on Rock.  
  
"This isn't the way home..." Lumina whispered.  
  
"I just need to check something, is that okay?"  
  
"Alright..."  
  
He pushed the door open and was greeted by Griffin who was playing the guitar. Rock was behind the counter sliding drinks down to people.  
  
"Hey Jack how's it going!?" Griffin greeted. "Is Muffy doing okay?"  
  
"She's doing great."  
  
"Welcome Jack, how are... you... ummm...." Rock blushed when he noticed Lumina's arms dangling around Jack's neck and her body close to his chest. "How are you?"  
  
"Great, I just came by to see how YOU were doing."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Did Griffin give you a hard time?"  
  
"Nope." Rock chuckled. "Well thanks a lot for everything Jack, I'm glad you helped me out with this."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Hmmm... it's eleven p.m."  
  
"Oh no I haven't finished up the yard..." Jack sighed. He looked down at Lumina who was fast asleep in his arms. "Well I have to go because I need to get Lumina back safely. I'll see you later?"  
  
"Y-Yeah..." Rock watched in disappointment as Jack carried Lumina out of the bar. He wanted to talk to her... he wished that Jack had asked him to watch Lumina while he finished up the yard... but it was all a hopeless wish."Jack! Jack!"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I'm SO sorry!" Van bowed. "Please forgive my son Chester for acting that way. You see, he has a mental problem and becomes obsessed."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Whenever Chester sees something that he wants and desires, he becomes VERY obsessed and possessive and doesn't give up until he gets what he wants. Unfortunately... Lumina has become his favorite thing."  
  
"Well you better keep him away from Lumina! He almost hurt her today, and I DON'T want him near her anymore."  
  
"S-Sorry... you're my best customer and I wouldn't want to upset you Jack."  
  
"Alright then." Jack turned around and headed up for the mansion, leaving Van in the dark streets.  
  
"Daddy, you promised you'd get me a girlfriend..." Chester said, walking out of the shadows that the houses cast.  
  
"Take your pic my little one." Van smiled, poking Chester's nose. " Who do you want and I'll get her for you."  
  
"I want Lumina."  
  
"Anybody else?"  
  
"NO!! Daddy you said you'd get me a girlfriend and I want her!!!!" He shouted, tugging Van's shirt. "I want her!!!!!!"  
  
"Okay, okay, okay calm down." Van wiped his sweat with a handkerchief and sighed. "If you want Lumina, then she will be yours."  
  
"Good!!" Chester grunted."Goodbye Jack, thank you."  
  
"You're welcome Miss Romana, anytime you need me just call me up."  
  
"Bye Jack..." Lumina whispered, holding her kitty Luna. "I'll miss you..."  
  
"Goodnight Lumina." He smiled, patting her on the head. "I'll see you tomorrow okay?"  
  
"Alright..."  
  
"That's good now bye-bye!" Romana pushed Lumina into the house and slammed the door. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"  
  
"Huh?" Lumina looked up at her grandmother and gasped when she slapped her across the face.  
"Why weren't you playing the piano!? Don't you know it's your life!? You want to die poor or what!?" She shouted, slapping her again. "You stupid little brat!!"  
  
"Stop it!! Stop it!!" Lumina cried, crawling away from Romana.  
  
"You want to become a whore just like your mother!?" She shouted, slapping Lumina with her cane. She shoved the cane and pinned Lumina on the wall with it, pressing it against her stomach. "If you don't impress Sebastian's son, who is a famous pianist himself, then you'll get THE WORST punishment EVER. If he is impressed you could become a famous pianist and earn millions of dollars so we can move out of this filthy town!! Do you want to live in this forsaken place forever!!??"  
  
"..."  
  
"Answer me!!!"  
  
"N-No..."  
  
"So then get the hell out of my sight!!!" Romana pushed Lumina out of her way and walked into her room. She slammed the door and left Lumina out in the hallway crying and in pain.  
  
"I... I want to leave..." Lumina closed her eyes and dripped a couple of tears. She pushed herself off the floor and ran out of the mansion. She ran down the hill and headed for the pond that was near the sprite's tree.  
  
"Huh?" Rock headed back home from the bar and noticed Lumina running up the hill past Jack's farm. He wondered where she was running to in the middle of the night, there wasn't anywhere to go.  
  
"If I do become a pianist... then maybe... I... I can leave grandma... she'll never hit me again and I can live anywhere I want... but... I... I don't want to be one..." Lumina's mind filled with thoughts, doubts, and questions. It would take forever for her to become an artist, and if her grandma found out... she'd be dead meat. She sat on the bottom of a tree and buried her face in her hands... she didn't know what to do, and she certainly didn't want to drag Jack into this.  
  
"Hey..."  
  
"Huh!?" Lumina gasped, looking around for the voice.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rock asked, walking up to her.  
  
"N-Nothing..."  
  
"Something's wrong, you're crying." He took a seat next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "Tell me."  
  
"My... my..." She hesitated because she didn't really know Rock all that well. She had seen him around but she never stopped to talk to him or wonder about him. She was surprised that he even found her at this time of night. "Nothing...."  
  
"Lumina..."  
  
"My grandma!" She cried, burying her face into his chest. "She hit me because I don't want to be a stupid pianist... I want to be an artist but she'd KILL me if she ever found out. I don't know what to do... I don't know where to run because I'll only go back anyways... I'm trapped..."  
  
"She hit you!?" He gaped, pushing her back a little to get a good look at her innocent face. She had very innocent features and she was really adorable. He wiped a tear away from her eyes with his thumb and stroked her hair gently. "How long has this been going on?"  
  
"Since forever..."  
  
"It's going to be okay." He embraced her and smiled a bit at her answer. 'Since forever'... such a childlike response coming from such a naïve girl... it was really cute. "You know, Lumina... if something like this happens again, you can always run to my house."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You'll be safe there, I promise."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I'll protect you, I won't let anybody hurt you." He hugged her tighter and rested his chin on her head. Gosh, she smelled SO good.  
  
"Do you really promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Okay then." She smiled, wrapping her pinky with his. "Pinky promise, you can't break it okay?"  
  
"Haha, alright." He got up from the ground and brushed off the grass that stuck to his clothes. "Let's get you home okay?"  
  
"N-No!" She shouted, tearing up again. "I don't want to go back there..."  
  
"But what about your grandma?"  
  
"I... I don't know..."  
  
"Well, then... ummm..." he scratched his head and looked around nervously. "You can come home with me?"  
  
"Really!?" her face lighted up again and her smiled just killed him. She was really pretty.  
  
"Sure." He held his hand out and received hers in exchange. "Let's go."  
  
They headed back to the Inn hand in hand, and Rock blushed a bit. He really liked her and hoped that she felt the same way too, but... she still had her adolescent thoughts... was she capable of returning the same kind of feelings that he had for her?  
  
"Lumina? How old are you?"  
  
"Twelve..." she said in her usual low voice. "You, Rock?"  
  
"Fifteen..."  
  
"You're Jack's friend too?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She leaned in closer and wrapped her arm around his. "If you're Jack's friend... then I like you too."  
  
"T-Thanks, I... I... ummm I like you too Lumina."  
  
"Great, we can be friends!" she smiled.  
  
He shook his head and mentally scolded himself. Why did he get so nervous about that!? She wasn't confessing any type of love feelings; she just liked him as a person. Why did he have trouble saying that back?  
  
"Still just a child..." he sighed.  
  
They reached the Inn and quietly crept up to his room. He closed the door and locked it, making sure that nobody would barge in.  
  
"Your room is nice." She said, sitting on his bad. "Yaawwnn... I'm so sleepy..."  
  
"You can sleep on my bed, I'll sleep on the floor."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because..."  
  
"You can sleep on your bed and I can sleep with you." She smiled. " It's big enough for two."  
  
"Umm... it... won't seem right." He blushed, looking down.  
  
"Please? I forgot my teddy bear and I... have nightmares..."  
  
"Uh, alright then." He shrugged and thought, "What's the big deal? We're JUST going to sleep, nothing more. Just sleeping... that's it..."  
  
He grabbed one of his shirts and a pair of black sweats and gave them to her. "This is for you to sleep in, you can't sleep in that."  
  
"Thank you." She took the clothes and placed them on her lap. " Where am I supposed to change?"  
  
"Uhh... I'll turn around." He swirled around and covered his eyes. He got a little more nervous when he heard her jeans being zipped off and thrown to the ground.  
  
"Done." She announced.  
  
He turned around and noticed how his clothes were too big for her. The sweats were practically falling from her slim waste and the shirt almost buried her alive.  
  
"Aren't you going to change too?" she asked, crawling onto his bed.  
  
"Yeah." Rock dug into his drawer and pulled out some gray sweats and a white shirt. He walked to his drawer and changed behind it. When he finished he joined Lumina on the bed and sat up, wondering what to do.  
  
"You're not sleepy Rock?" She asked, looking up at him. "Here, sleep here." She patted the pillow next to hers and made some room for him.  
  
"A-Alright..." Rock lied next to her and when he turned around, she was already asleep. She looked like a lost innocent angel, so peaceful and so adorable. She slept quietly, her face looked like she had no worries in the world. Closing his own eyes, he slowly started falling asleep as well. Something he had secretly wished for... had finally come true.  
  
"Goodnight Rock..." she whispered, wrapping her arms around his chest.  
  
"Goodnight." He responded by taking her into his embrace and holding her close to him, protecting her small body.  
  
Every problem seemed to have disappeared now that she was with him like this. He was warm, nice, and really cute. But... Lumina was afraid to fall for him because she didn't want to get her heart broken again. Not after what happened with Jack... he was older too and she had lost him to Muffy. Maybe the same thing would happen if she were to fall for Rock. He was cute, older, and single. Yes... he would definitely just see her as a little girl...  
  
"No... I better not..." she thought, looking up at his peaceful face. " I'm not going to let myself hurt anymore... I don't have a chance in hell with him..."

=========================================================

SapphireDemon: So... what did ya think? I'm still not getting to the juicy parts JUST YET. Hold on, I have a damn story to tell people! Be patient and WAIT for the lemon to come (which won't be for a while). When will I have the third chapter? Oh in a couple of days, but in the meanwhile... review, review, and review! Oh and on a sidenote: I do NOT accept flames okay? Just keep your wicked little thoughts and evil comments to yourself. You didn't like it then don't ever read it again.  
  
Yes I know that Van doesn't have a son and stuff. He's made up, there IS NO CHARACTER NAMED CHESTER; he's just a dude I made up that will play a role in my story.  
  
To everybody that has reviewed: Thank you SO MUCH, I appreciate it. Oh and I love you guys!  
  
Next Chapter: Lumina has spent the night at Rock's house and THEY'RE SLEEPING ON THE SAME BED!!! (GASP!) But what will they do when Ruby finds out and barges in on them? Will Lumina let her guard down and allow herself to fall for Rock? What does Lumina do when Rock tries to give her her very first kiss!? Oh and will Jack find out about their forbidden affair? Well only the third chapter will tell! 


	3. First Kiss

A Pain Worth Bearing: Chapter Three

I just wanted to say... thank you SO MUCH everybody who has reviewed. Although I can't hug you in real life... I wanted to let you guys know that I appreciate every review. I love you!! Reminder: This is a Rock/Lumina fic with SOME Jack/Muffy stuff.  
  
About this story: Its RATED R! Will have bad language and sexual situations later on. In response to a review: Don't worry, I don't plan on writing about a twelve- year-old girl having sex. That's WAY too young and my story will only probably encourage and make them think it's okay. It's NOT okay for a twelve-year-old to have sex, not now and not ever. They're children for God's sakes, so you won't be reading any of that. So then HOW will the lemon work? Well you're going to have to keep reading to find out, okay?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, only this story. Harvest Moon belongs to Natsume and all those other companies, NOT ME. On to the story!

==========================================================

"Rock have you... oh my gosh!!!!"  
  
"Huh...?" Rock blinked a couple of times and saw his mother Ruby standing shocked at his doorway.  
  
"Rock, what are you doing!?" She pulled Lumina out of the bed and hugged her protectively. "Darling, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Uhh..." Lumina yawned and looked up at Ruby sleepily. "Hm? What's wrong?"  
  
"Darling why aren't you at home!?" Ruby kneeled down to look at Lumina, who was rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Here, come with me."  
  
"Mom, it's not-  
  
"I'll talk to you later, Rock!" She glared at him before dragging Lumina with her downstairs. Oh no, what would Romana think if she found out that Lumina was asleep with her fifteen-year-old son? No... she wouldn't tell her.  
  
"Miss Ruby what's the matter?" Lumina stared at Ruby with fear. Was she in trouble? Was she going to tell her grandma about this? Oh no... the hell she would go through if Romana DID find out!  
  
"Lumina... w-what... what happened? Why were you in bed with... well with Rock?" Ruby asked, using a nice tone so that Lumina wouldn't flinch.  
  
"I didn't want to go home... and Rock said it's okay if I stay with him. Why is something the matter?"  
  
"No Darling, I was just worried. You see... Rock... he's a teenager, and you're a little girl, Honey." She held her hand and led her out of the Inn. "Your grandma isn't so nice to us, so we can't have her thinking Rock did something to you, okay? Promise not to tell?"  
  
"Promise..." Lumina used her low voice again. How dare Ruby treat her like an idiot child, she knew EXACTLY what was going on. Ruby didn't want any trouble with her grandma because her grandma blamed her for her mother's departure from this town. She knew about it, she wasn't stupid. But again... it was her age that stopped people from thinking she was mature. "What time is it...?"  
  
"It's six in the morning, here I'll take you home." She walked her back to the mansion, thinking up of a good punishment for Rock. She was really disappointed in her son. How could he be leading on a little girl, especially Lumina? She was just... well, innocent. She was going to have a REALLY good talk with him today.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Lumina... can I ask you something before you go inside?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"What did you and Rock do?"  
  
"Sleep, why?"  
  
"Is that it?"  
  
"What else could happen in a bed?"  
  
"Haha, nothing Darling." She patted her head and smiled. "I was just so shocked to see you of all people at my house. You and Rock never talk... so I just found it really strange..."  
  
Lumina quietly opened the door and waved good-bye to Ruby. She was a really nice mother, too bad she didn't have one of her own. She sighed in relief, Romana wouldn't wake up until eight in the morning and Jack would drop by at ten. So with her spare time she ran up to her room, locked it, and fell asleep again.  
  
"What the hell is the matter with you!?"  
  
"Mom we-  
  
"I'm SO disappointed in you, Rock! How dare you! She's TWELVE, are you sick in the head!?" Ruby shouted, waking up her husband Tim. "That's Romana's granddaughter, are you trying to get us in deeper trouble with her!? Don't you know in how much trouble we can get!?"  
  
"We didn't do anything!!" Rock argued back. Although it was true... twelve-year-old girl's weren't the type to be chasing... all he wanted to do was help Lumina. She didn't want to go back home, so what was he supposed to do? Leave her? Make her go back home? Talking with Romana wouldn't be the answer either...  
  
"You're fifteen, what am I supposed to think?"  
  
"She needed my help and-  
  
"In what, Rock? Look, if she ever tries to find you again, ignore her or something."  
  
"I can't do that to her!!"  
  
"I don't want to seem mean... but I don't want any trouble with Romana. Please Rock... please just stay away from her. Do it for me, please?" She pleaded, giving him a light hug. "You're my only son... I don't want anything to happen to you..."  
  
"Nothing will happen, I can take care of myself."  
  
"Promise me you won't ever see Lumina again, okay?"  
  
"W-What!?"  
  
"Promise me, Rock. Promise you'll stay away from that girl... she'll be nothing but trouble to you."  
  
"I... I promise..." he said. Although he said it, he didn't mean it. There was NO WAY he could stay away from Lumina, especially now. She claimed that Romana hits her a lot, and he didn't have the heart to turn away from her.  
  
"Good, I'm glad." She smiled. "Well I better get my kitchen ready, I'm having Jack and Muffy over for breakfast."  
  
"Wasn't that nice of Ruby to invite us over for breakfast Darling?" Muffy asked, putting on some of her best earrings. "She's so nice."  
  
"Mm Hm." Jack sat motionless on the bed, thinking about Lumina. Poor kid... she was going through so much, and he regretted leaving her with Van's son, Chester. He felt like he was failing her as a friend... and somewhat of an older brother. Maybe Forget-Me-Not village wasn't the nice and happy village he thought it was? What if something worse was happening right under his nose, but never took the time to notice? If Lumina was having it bad at home... he was afraid to think who else in this village was going through the same kind of hell or worse.  
  
"Darling? Jack, Honey are you okay?" Muffy asked, waving a hand in front of his eyes. "You know if you'd rather stay home and have me cook you something, it's fine with me."  
  
"No! No, I can't do that." He shot up from the bed and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Ruby invited us yesterday night, and it'd be rude to cancel on her. Besides... I don't want you cooking remember? I want you to take care and take it easy."  
  
"Ohhh... Darling..." She blushed, giving him a light peck on the lips. " You're so sweet."  
  
Muffy grabbed her purse and headed out the door, hand-in-hand with her husband. It was a very short walk to the Inn so it didn't take that long to get there. When they reached the door they were heartily greeted by Ruby and her husband Tim.  
  
"I'm so glad you came Jack." Ruby smiled, letting them in and walking into the kitchen. "Please have a seat, the food is almost ready."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"How are you doing Muffy? Feeling tired lately?"  
  
"Just a bit." She smiled, fixing up her hair and setting her purse on her lap. "I'm huge... and lately I've been feeling unattractive."  
  
"Don't say that, I'm sure Jack loves you either way."  
  
"Muffy is always beautiful." Jack said, looking over at Rock. " What's wrong Rock? You look kinda sad?"  
  
"No... it's nothing..." he sighed, resting his chin on his hands.  
  
"Something bothering you?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Rock is just really tired." Ruby said, pouring some soup in a bowl. "He had a very long day at work yesterday, you know?"  
  
"Working at the bar with Griffin sure can tire you out! Tee-hee I know just how you feel Rock." Muffy giggled. "Just give it your best okay?"  
  
"Thanks..." he groaned. Rock wasn't paying much attention to anything or anybody right now. Lumina was taking over his thoughts, his mind, and his daydreams. He couldn't believe he promised his mother to stay away from her. He couldn't... he was... was... well... falling in love with her. He knew she had a wonderful cheerful personality under that sad-nervous expression she always had on her face. She had lured him like a siren... and he fell deeper into her trap with each passing moment.-----AFTER BREAKFAST-----"I'm so glad you made it in time, Jack. I was beginning to think that you'd bail out of me today." Romana chuckled, pulling him into the mansion. "Ready to pick up where you left off?"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"I'll be taking my stroll now... I'll be back later, if I don't get sidetracked again." She laughed. "I was talking and having tea with the doctor until one in the morning yesterday, can you believe that!?"  
  
"Glad to hear you're enjoying yourself."  
  
"Haha, yes well... if you could please do me a favor and watch Lumina? Make sure she plays and practices the piano, okay Jack?"  
  
"You can count on me, Miss Romana!"  
  
"Good, I'll be going now."  
  
As usual, she stepped out of the house and left Jack alone to clean up everything. How did a mansion like this get dirty and dusty every single freakin day? Sigh... the mysteries of life... but he was here to clean, not ponder. It was a job, and like all jobs, were paid to be finished.  
  
"Is she gone...?"  
  
"You scared me!" Jack gasped, swirling around. He saw Lumina standing at the front steps holding her kitty. She was wearing a wing-tip top with a white skirt and really pretty simple sandals. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"You look really pretty today Lumina, are you going out?" Jack walked up to her and patted her head, something he always did.  
  
"Maybe... grandma said we were gonna go visit Chris and her family..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know..." Lumina walked down the remaining steps and asked, " Will we go get some ice-cream after you're done, Jack?"  
  
"Sure, do you want to go?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Great let me just get started on the kitchen, living room, and a couple of rooms then we'll go get some okay?"  
  
"Umm..." She hesitated with her next question. She didn't know why... but she wanted to make up any excuse so that she could know if Jack was going to drop by the bar again. She wanted to see Rock... she didn't get a chance to thank him for last night. Although she could have just asked directly... it was pretty hard... "After ice-cream... what are you going to do?"  
  
"Hmmm... well I need to pick up some herbs and stuff for Muffy."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"The doctor."  
  
"And after that?"  
  
"That's it!"  
  
"Oh..." she looked at bit disappointed. She really did want to see Rock... but how could she explain that to Jack?  
  
"Why? Was there a specific place you wanted to go to?"  
  
"N-No..."  
  
"Seemed like it." He rubbed her head and headed to the kitchen to get started. He kneeled on the dirty kitchen floor and started spilling soapy water on it. Jack took the mop and trailed it all around the expensive tile, wondering how it got so dirty when he moped it yesterday. No wonder Sebastian was always so tired... this house was a magnet for dirt and dust! He WAS thinking about maybe calling it quits... but he needed the extra money since his cows were being stubborn and not giving any milk. It was only for a whole month though; time would fly by like nothing and Sebastian would be back before he knew it.  
  
"Aye..." He sighed when he saw Romana's room. Dirty, piles of clothes everywhere, and the mattress was somehow on the floor. He expected this from a teenage girl or boy, but an old lady!? How the heck did she make all this mess everyday? He threw her clothes into a pile and started fixing her bed back to the way it was.-----AFTER WORK-----"(sigh) I'm done..."  
  
"Going to buy ice-cream now?" Lumina happily ran to Jack and held his hand as they left the mansion. She looked up at him... damn he looked really tired. Poor Jack, she thought. He was always doing everything for everybody and they somehow managed to treat him like a slave.  
  
"Good afternoon you two." Van greeted, wiping some sweat with his white handkerchief. "It's getting really hot, huh Jack?"  
  
"Tell me about it, I just finished cleaning up a whole mansion."  
  
"Hi Mister Jack, hello Lumina." Chester greeted, sitting on a chair and eating some chocolate from a bag. "You two are looking prettyful today."  
  
"Hi Chester." Jack waved his hand at him and turned his attention back to ice-cream-choosing.  
  
Lumina glared over at him with annoyance and turned her head, ignoring his greeting. Why would she have to say hi to him after what he did the other day at the beach? It shouldn't have come to a surprise to him that she didn't want anything to do with him, so why did he even bother kissing some ass? He was creepy, annoying, and ugly. Now that she thought about it... she really wanted to see Rock. She missed him, he was really nice and cute and thoughtful... unlike some orange-haired-psycho kid over there.  
  
"Lumina? Lumina I say hi!!" Chester chuckled. "Hi! Hi! Hi! Can't you hear me!?"  
  
"Ugh..." Lumina thought. Annoying!  
  
"Chester, leave Lumina alone. Can't you see she's busy?" Van looked back at him and sighed. It was sad to have a mentally ill son...  
  
"Daddy, you said you were going to find me a friend!!"  
  
"Chester, calm down. Leave my customers alone okay? What did I tell you yesterday?"  
  
"Maybe we should leave..." Jack whispered. "I think I'm upsetting your son."  
  
"Don't be silly, Chester always gets angry when he doesn't have his way. You're my best customer Jack, and I don't want to lose you just because of my son. I promised you I'd keep him away from Lumina, remember?"  
  
"I don't want you to be so mean to your son... I'll just leave, besides I have to pick up some herbs for Muffy."  
  
"Okay... but you have to come by tomorrow, alright!?"  
  
"Promise!" Jack dragged Lumina with him to the Doctor's house and knocked on his door. No response. "Hello!? Anybody home?"  
  
No response.  
  
"Hm, I wonder if he's out somewhere?"  
  
"Who?" Lumina asked.  
  
"The Doctor."  
  
"Isn't that him?" She pointed to a man who was rushing into the Bar with joy.  
  
"Oh yeah..."  
  
Jack followed him into the bar and was greeted by both Griffin and Rock. Rock blushed when he saw Lumina, and she did the same.  
  
"Oh Jack, how are ya? Sorry I forgot that you were coming over." The doctor chuckled. He dug into his bag and pulled out a couple of colorful herbs. "Tell Muffy to make a tea out of these herbs, they're full of vitamins and are super nutritious."  
  
"Thank you Doctor."  
  
"Ohohohoho, isn't this little Lumina?" He asked, bending down to look at her face. "Haha, remember that shot I gave you?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"How about some medicine? I'll give it to you for free!"  
  
"Yuck..." She wrinkled her nose at the mention of the word 'medicine'. For a Doctor, he gave bitter and disgusting medicine that wasn't any fun to swallow, chew, or drink.  
  
"Hahaha, children say the cutest things, huh Jack?" He chuckled, rubbing Lumina's head. "I'll have to drop by your house to give your grandma some medicine, it's for her to get all better."  
  
"Okay..." Lumina bitterly said. There went ANOTHER person, treating her like a dumb five-year old idiot that didn't know anything and talking to her in a childlike way. She knew what the medicine was for; it was for Romana's bones and pain because she was old. It didn't take a genius to figure it out, old people were ALWAYS sick.  
  
"You're still not much of a talker, are you Lumina?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's just that children your age are always loquacious."  
  
"Lo... what?" Lumina gave him a look of confusion. What the heck was a loquacious!?  
  
"It means that children your age are super chatty, I find it strange that you're so quiet and shy."  
  
"I'm not shy..."  
  
"Why so quiet then?"  
  
"Cause."  
  
"Cause why?"  
  
"Haha just leave her alone, she's not the conversational type." Jack chuckled, pulling her away from the Doctor. "Well I gotta go now, so if you'll excuse me."  
  
Oh no, Jack was leaving the Bar and this was Lumina's only chance to get a little chat out of Rock. She thought up of any excuse for him to stay and that's when she spotted a bottle of liquor. Of course! It was hot and Jack was obviously tired, so he HAD to be thirsty as well.  
  
"Jack drink something, you don't look so good." She mumbled.  
  
"Seriously?" he stopped in his tracks and looked at a mirror. Boy, she was right! He looked like he was about to pass out. "Okay one drink then."  
  
"Take your time." she smiled.  
  
While Jack was busy chatting it up with Griffin and drinking an order of Moon Trip, Lumina used this great opportunity to sit close to Rock, who wasn't doing anything but wiping the counter clean.  
  
"Lumina," Rock said, resting his arms on the counter and looking over at her. Gosh, she was really cute! "I'm really sorry about this morning, I forgot my Mom had an extra set of keys to my room. She always cleans it early in the morning, and with all the drama yesterday I guess I forgot."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah..." she blushed, turning her eyes in another direction. She had a hard time actually looking at him. Maybe because he was just so cute? Her heart was racing and it felt like it was going to thump right out of her chest. But... was he feeling the same way? No... probably not, she was just 'a kid', so why would he have those kinds of feelings for her? Again, she tried to push those stupid pointless emotions away from her heart... Rock was older and like Jack, the same thing would probably happen again. She would lose him to an older and prettier girl...  
  
"Want something to drink? We only have alcohol... but I can serve you some water if you want?"  
  
"No... no thanks..." Again, emotions were twisting and turning inside of her. Two voices, which one to listen to?  
  
One voice said: go for it! C'mon he's cute and he's nice, what do have to lose? He's obviously interested by the way he acts towards you! Why are you holding back? Go! Go for it!  
  
And the other voice said: no stay away! He's older; he's looking for 'babes', which is a girl with a figure, breasts, and curves. Look at you; you don't have any of those, so why kid yourself? Look what happened with Jack; he ended up marrying Muffy, who you obviously can't compete with EVER. You may be cute and adorable, but you're NOT hot. Older guys want hot, not adorable. He'll only use you...  
  
"Lumina? Lumina are you alright?" Rock waved his hand in front of her eyes and placed his hand on top of hers.  
  
"S-Sorry..." She pulled back her hand and placed it on top of her lap, shaking away BOTH of those voices. They were both right and wrong, but which one to chose?  
  
"Has your grandma... has she... has she been hitting you?" Rock asked. He didn't know why exactly, but he worried for her 24/7 now. That was a horrible thing to go through, and he hoped that it wasn't happening anymore. But checking didn't hurt, right?  
  
"... N-No..."  
  
"You don't sound sincere."  
  
"Not... not yet..."  
  
"Why don't you do something about it?" he suggested.  
  
"Like what? Hit her back?"  
  
"Well if it's to defend yourself, then yeah you should. She's hitting you for no reason."  
  
"I can't do that..."  
  
"If you ever need a place to run to, you can ALWAYS come to my house okay?" he grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled something on it. He slid it under her palm and patted it gently. "If you ever need anything, anything at all, call me alright?"  
  
"There's two numbers..."  
  
"One's work and the other's home."  
  
"T-Thank you Rock..." She smiled, turning into a soft shade of red. Awww, he was so cute worrying over her like that. It was things like that, that made her want to drop her guard and just want to fall in love. But still... she kept her defense up. There was no way she was going to give in THAT easily. "You sure it's okay if I call you? Won't your Mom get mad?"  
  
"That's my own line, so call me whenever you want."  
  
"Thanks, I will." Lumina tucked the piece of paper deep into her pocket so that it wouldn't fly away or get lost or something. She rested her elbow on the counter and watched Rock wipe the counter clean with his unique rhythm of cleaning. She kept thinking about him and stuck herself on a question that kept bugging her...  
  
WHO could she lose Rock to?  
  
There weren't really any girls in this town that were his age. Celia, Nami, Chris, Flora, Vesta, and Samantha were all older girls that were either married or too old for him. They wouldn't even look twice. So... with this set out in her mind, would it be okay to go for him?  
  
But then...  
  
There was ONE problem! Him. Would he like her back? Would he even return her feelings? Again, Lumina was starting to back down on her thoughts and 'maybes' or 'what ifs'. Yeah, he was cute, maybe TOO cute... so would that mean he'd only go for a girl his age?  
  
"What are you thinking about Lumina?" Rock shattered her thoughts when he leaned close to her to look into her hazy eyes. "Is it about a boyfriend or a guy you like?"  
  
"W-What?" She blushed, her heart skipping a beat from the sudden interest in wanting to know her thoughts. Did... did he think that she was daydreaming about boys!? Damn, how did he guess? Or... maybe he was just teasing? Yeah that had to be it! She took things a little to seriously sometimes.  
  
"I know you are."  
  
"N-No I'm not..."  
  
"So what ARE you thinking about?"  
  
"That's none your business..." She hopped down from the stool and tugged at Jack's sleeve. "I'm ready to go now..."  
  
"Okay let me just finish talking to Griffin." Jack patted her on the head and said, "So how much would you sell it for?"  
  
"Sell it for!? Sell IT FOR!? Haha, Oh Jack, you're forgetting... Muffy is like a daughter to me, I can't sell you a crib it'd be heartless of me. I'm going to GIVE it to you okay? Think of it as a babyshower gift that I never brought over that day." Griffin chuckled, punching Jack lightly on the arm. "You're funny Jack."  
  
"I just didn't think you would give it away... it IS important to you."  
  
"Nah, not anymore. This bar is what's important... and my trusty guitar."  
  
"Well I'm going now, see you later Griffin."  
  
"Drop by anytime."  
  
Jack grabbed Lumina's hand and led her outside of the bar. She didn't look back at Rock... and... she didn't know why. Maybe his flirty personality was giving her the wrong idea about him? What if he just wanted to protect her because he was nice? Yeah she was just getting mixed signals...  
  
"Lumina, you've been really quiet... something the matter?"  
  
"No Jack."  
  
"Ah, Jack there you are!!" Samantha greeted, walking up to him and giving him two soft kisses on the cheek. "I was wondering if you could please do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure what can I do for you?"  
  
"Well you see... Grant and I need some alone time... but Kate always gets in the way. Do you think that maybe if you have the time... if you could please baby-sit Kate for me? Her tomboyish attitude DOES cause problems." Samantha pushed her hands together in a pleading position, hoping that would convince him. She was desperate to get Kate out of the house, even if it meant begging other people to watch her.  
  
"Sure, I suppose." Jack mentally kicked himself. He was taking care of Lumina and now another one!? And he still had to finish cleaning up that damn mansion... crap another job would only slow him down.  
  
"Thank you so much, you don't know how much this means to me!!" Samantha giggled and smiled; she was finally getting rid of Kate while her and Grant would busy themselves up in other ways. "I'll bring her over tomorrow, and thanks so much."  
  
"Welcome."-----AT NIGHT-----"Thank you so much for such a good job, Jack. I feel like I must pay you more for everything! You're so good; I must give you a raise. Who taught you how to clean and scrub so well?"  
  
"Umm... thanks Miss Romana, my parents taught me and a couple of years of farming really did help out too." Jack blushed, clutching on to the extra set of bills Romana stuffed into his hand. "You really didn't have to give me a raise, you know..."  
  
"Oh I didn't?"  
  
"No but it's really appreciated and-  
  
"Well that's good, I saved myself some money on such a wonderful job." She snatched back the wad of bills from Jack's hand and cackled a bit. "See you tomorrow boy, until next time. You know, I should really recommend you to all my friends. You're cheap and do excellent work."  
  
"Huh!? B-But Miss Romana!" Jack said, but ended up getting the door slammed in his face. He was being humble... not serious... "Damn, me and my big freakin mouth..."  
  
"That's good I saved myself A LOT of money... to think I was about to give THIS much away to that poor farm boy, heh this could be used on something way better." Romana chuckled, jamming the money into her purse. " What an incredibly stupid boy."  
  
"That's Jack's money... you took some of his regular pay away..." Lumina gasped. "Why!? He did a good job and you take his money away!! You're selfish, evil, and wrinkled!!!!"  
  
"DON'T talk to me that way you little bitch!!" She grabbed her cane and struck Lumina with it as hard as she could. "It's MY money and it isn't my fault if that idiot farm boy can't accept it with gratitude."  
  
"But he did!!!"  
  
"Shut up!!" She slapped her across the face and ripped Lumina's circlet from her head. Romana threw it on the floor and gave Lumina a final kick before she walked into her room and got ready for bed.  
  
"You're an evil person and I hate you!!!" Lumina shouted, not caring if Romana would come back and beat the living hell out of her.  
  
"What did you say!?" Romana barged out of her room in fury and glared at Lumina with pure anger in her eyes. She walked over to Lumina and started beating the bloody pulp out of her, until she could take no more and just faked unconsciousness.  
  
"That'll teach you to EVER open your mouth again you stupid dumb bitch!!! You're going to grow up and be a slut just like your mother huh? Well she got what she deserved... DEATH!" Romana shoved Lumina into the wall and finally retired to her room.  
  
"NO! No... Mommy wasn't a slut... she wasn't!!!" Lumina mentally shouted, shaking her head in disbelief. Of course her mother wasn't a slut or whatever Romana called her. She just said that to make her feel bad... but how could a mother say such things about her own daughter? Romana wasn't a mother though, she was a MONSTER and monsters didn't like their children.  
  
Lumina ran out of the mansion again and back to that one pond where the sprite's lived. She thought of that place as her little sanctuary... someplace that was hidden and to remain undisturbed. She buried herself in between the tall grass and flowers to think... yes, to think of something other than that beating she just took.  
  
"Why? Why didn't I fight back?" she thought. Yes, why didn't she just fight back? No... Romana was her grandma and no matter how violent she got... it was wrong to sink as low as her and hit her elder back. But... what could she do?  
  
"Rock...he said if Grandma ever hit me again... to go talk to him..." She thought about it at first, but... what exactly would he do?  
  
"Moi."  
  
"Huh!?" Lumina gasped and shot up from the ground startled. Who the hell was that!? "Who's there?"  
  
"Moi." Grunted a voice from beneath the tall grass that seemed to wiggle over to her. "Moi!"  
  
"AH! You scared me!!" Lumina sighed in relief when she saw Murrey limp over to a section of grass and gobble down some herbs that grew there. "What are you doing here by yourself Murrey!?"  
  
"I'm h-h-hungry..." his stomach growled and he tried batting away the flies that landed on his herb. "I want to go h-h-home..."  
  
"Home? Home where?" She asked.  
  
"Po-Po Valley..." He offered her a chewed piece of herb and Lumina shook her head.  
  
"No thanks I'm not hungry right now."  
  
"Lumina don't like Forget-Me-Not Valley?"  
  
"I-It's not that..." She trailed a little track around the dirt and kneeled down to talk more comfortably. "I just don't like somebody here."  
  
"W-W-Who?"  
  
"My Grandma."  
  
"Romana bad person... Murrey got whack right h-h-here..." he pointed to a bump on his head and smiled. "Stole f-f-fish..."  
  
"Haha, you were the one that stole Grandma's fish?"  
  
"Yes, she got m-m-mad..." Murrey shoved more herbs with accidentally mixed grass into his mouth and chewed as loudly as he could. "Lumina not c- c-cold?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"H-H-Hotel is warm... good food too..."  
  
"Maybe I should go... just for a little bit?"  
  
"B-B-Bye..." Murrey waved bye to Lumina as she disappeared from that section of Forget-Me-Not Valley.  
  
Lumina took a deep breath; she was really nervous. What would she say to Rock? Oh well, whatever it didn't matter. He kept persuading her to come over and now she was, so it'd be stupid if he kicked her out or something.  
  
"Huh?" Rock looked over to his right and saw Lumina heading for the Inn. "Oh no! If my Mom sees her... I'm screwed!"  
  
He dashed over to the Inn and stopped her by calling her name out before she rang the bell. He didn't want her to wake anybody up at this hour.  
  
"Lumina, what are you doing here?" Rock asked, pulling her away from the doorway.  
  
"I... I umm... I came back for my clothes I left them here and I wanted them back..." She answered quickly and nervously, pulling her hand back from his. "Can I have them back please?"  
  
"Sure, I would've brought them over to you anyways." Rock opened the door to the Inn as silently as he could and pulled Lumina inside. "Follow me."  
  
They crept up the stairs hoping not to wake Ruby or her husband Tim in any way. Rock opened the door to his room and Lumina followed him in.  
  
"Here you go. "He handed her a neatly folded outfit and placed it on her hands.  
  
"Thank you." She received them and held on to them tightly. If her grandma saw her everyday-outfit missing, she would kill her. Especially if she knew Rock had it for some mysterious reason. "I'm gonna go now..."  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"Hm?" Lumina turned to see what Rock wanted. "What is it?"  
  
"Lumina..." He walked up to her and took her hand. He held it gently and blushed a bit. "I want to tell you something."  
  
"W-What is it?" Lumina's eyebrow rose as she looked at her hand that was being held by Rock. What exactly did he want to say? Oh no... she hoped it wasn't what she thought it was...  
  
"I... I..." Rock hung his head so his bangs could cover his eyes. He was turning really red, so he gulped and breathed in. "I love you..."  
  
"... ..." Lumina covered her mouth and gasped.  
  
"Lumina I don't care if my family doesn't like you or your Grandma doesn't like me... I really do like you and I know I'm much older than you... but... I was kind of hoping you'd give me a chance. I can't stop thinking about you..." he stopped right there, not wanting to say more. He wanted to pour his heart out but first he had to see her reaction before saying anything else.  
  
"Rock... I..." She what? What did she want to say!? Oh no, Lumina was starting to panic... she didn't know how to answer him. Did she like him? Or...was it one of those crushes that you shook off after a while?  
  
Rock pulled her closer to him and lifted her chin with his thumb. He wanted to prove to her that his feelings were real. Yes, prove it... with a kiss. He bent down a little and when his lips touched hers, Lumina had pushed him away.  
  
"No!" She stepped back. "Rock... I don't like you... I don't like you in that way... You're older and I'm a child... you want a woman... and I just can't be that woman you want..."  
  
"What? But Lumina-  
  
"You're just playing with me and as soon as you find a girl with a great body... you'll leave me... you'll leave me just like Ja..." She covered her mouth because she had almost spilled her secret crush out. "Rock... please don't ever talk to me again..."  
  
"Lumina you're acting crazy! I mean what I said!"  
  
"But I don't believe you!!!"  
  
"Why? I've never lied to you, why would I now!?"  
  
"Because... because... you're older..." she mumbled, running out of the Inn. How could Rock tell her such stupid lies? He liked her!? Ha, yeah right... "No... no... he's lying!"  
  
"Lumina, wait!" Rock grabbed her elbow and stopped her in her tracks. "What's the matter with you!?"  
  
"You're lying to me..."  
"I'm NOT lying."  
  
"So then why would you like me for? I'm just... just..." she leaned against his chest and started weeping as silently as she could. This had to be some stupid prank he was pulling and to her horror, it was working.  
  
"Just a child? Lumina you're not a child, you're growing up." Rock said, running his hands on her back. "If you'd like to know... I'm not much of a liar and I don't lie especially when it comes to things like these. I don't want to play around with you and I would tell you something I don't mean... but I meant it when I told you that I liked you."  
  
"Honestly?"  
  
"Honestly."  
  
He decided to try again. Lifting her chin up with his thumb, he leaned down to give her a kiss. Her first kiss. Lumina didn't reject him, but... she just didn't do anything. She let him kiss her. She tasted his sweet lips and started to return the kiss bit by bit. She was finally letting her guard down, but at the worse time ever... because off in the distance little did they know that Jack had caught them running out of the Inn.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!" Jack gasped. "Rock!? Rock and... Lumina!????"

===========================================================

SapphireDemon: Dun, dun, duuuun! It's over yep I'm sorry but it ends there. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but family problems get in the freakin way of typing and updating. Next update will be soon, I'll TRY okay?  
  
Everybody who has reviewed: THANKS A LOT I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Next Chapter: Rock has given Lumina her fist kiss (AWWWW!!), and now Jack is the first to witness their forbidden love, but... what happens when Sebastian arrives a bit too early from his visit to his daughter's? And when he brings his nephew, the pianist, to test Lumina... will she pass? If she does, what does it mean for her future? All this and more in the next chapter of A Pain Worth Bearing! 


	4. Kidnapped

A Pain Worth Bearing: Chapter Four  
  
Thanks everyone who has reviewed. I'm really thankful that you took the time to read my story and had positive things to say about it. Don't worry I do plan to finish this story, so I won't leave you hanging or suddenly quit. Fic is about Rock/Lumina with some Jack/Muffy.  
  
About this story: Its RATED R! Will have bad language and sexual situations later on. This story will not ever contain weird or gross stuff, that's not the kind of writer I am. Want some of that stuff? Then look for another story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or it's characters, only this story. Harvest Moon belongs to Natsume and all those other companies, NOT ME. On to the story!

=========================================================

"You see? My feelings for you aren't a lie."  
  
"Rock... I really like you a lot too." Lumina blushed and leaned against him, feeling his warmth and taking in his seductive scent. "But... I'm scared that things won't work..."  
  
"Don't jinx it. We can definitely make it work if we try."  
  
"What about Grandma Romana? She'll get angry if she finds out."  
  
"She doesn't have to find out."  
  
"And if she does?"  
  
"She won't." Rock looked around for anybody who might have been spying on them, and luckily he didn't see anyone around. It was very late after all, so they must have been asleep. "Lumina, I really want this to work between us. Promise me that no matter what... you'll never let anything or anybody break us apart okay?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Great, and I promise the same thing to you too."  
  
"How long will we be together, Rock?" Lumina asked.  
  
"What kind of a question is that?" he asked in shock. "We're going to be together for a very long time, even longer if we really do work out. Lumina, I'm not playing a game with you, this is for real... seriously. I don't want to use you and leave you... I want to be WITH you."  
  
"Sorry... I'm sorry for asking that... it's just that..."  
  
"Just that?"  
  
"I've had my heart broken before... and I don't want it to happen again. The pain in my heart was just too much..."  
  
"Who did that? Who broke your heart?"  
  
"Someone... I can't tell you who, though."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I want to forget about it."  
  
-----NEXT DAY-----  
  
"Tee-hee good morning Darling, did you sleep well last night?" Muffy asked, bringing in a cup of coffee for Jack. "You seemed a bit disturbed when you went to bed."  
  
"N-Nothing's wrong, thanks." Jack gladly took the cup of coffee Muffy offered and sipped it quietly. He just couldn't accept what he had witnessed yesterday. It was way too impossible for his mind to accept those kinds of things. Lumina, in his eyes, was nothing but a mere child. And Rock... well he was a teenager who was looking for a 'good time', or so he thought.  
  
"Darling, something IS wrong. You look really... deep in thought." Muffy bent down to look at Jack's wondering face. "Tell me?"  
  
"I'll tell you after I come back from Romana's house, okay?" Jack gave Muffy a peck on the lips and headed out the door. He greeted people he passed by as he power-walked over to Romana's mansion.  
  
"Welcome Jack." Sebastian greeted. "It's so nice to see you. Miss Romana has been waiting for you, please come this way."  
  
"Sebastian, why are you back so early?" Jack asked as he followed Sebastian to Romana's room. "I thought you were going to stay gone for a month?"  
  
"Everything turned out for the best and I decided to return early to serve Miss Romana more properly." He opened the door and let Jack go in first.  
  
"Good morning Jack." Romana greeted. "Please have a seat."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I want to have a talk with you." She smiled. "Since Sebastian is here early, I thought I'd let you know that I don't need you to clean anymore. Thanks for all your help and today is your last day. I want to give Sebastian a day to settle in and get comfortable before he starts to serve me again."  
  
"Uh... okay." Jack nodded and opened the door. "I'll start cleaning now."  
  
"Please." She nodded and snapped her fingers. Sebastian handed her the cane so she could step outside. "I'm taking a walk with Sebastian and I wont be back until late at night, okay Jack? Take care of Lumina till then."  
  
"Okay Miss Romana." Jack nodded as he closed the door. That's right! Lumina! He had forgotten all about yesterday when he saw Sebastian early, which came as a shock. "I have to have a talk with her."  
  
When he turned around from shutting the door he spotted Lumina at the tip of the stairs, staring at him with the usual expression on her face.  
  
"Jack, good morning." She greeted, extending her arms for a hug, which wasn't responded by Jack. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Lumina I saw you yesterday."  
  
"I know, you came by my house..."  
  
"No! Don't play dumb! You know what I'm talking about!" Jack's tone was getting serious and angry, which made her recoil from him a bit.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I saw you kissing Rock!!!" he shouted. "What the hell was that!?"  
  
"Jack...? What are you talking about?" Lumina turned around to run up the stairs, but Jack had caught her elbow and stopped her from leaving.  
  
"Tell me Lumina. What's going on between you and Rock?"  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
"So then why were you two kissing?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Lumina!" Jack turned her around and kept a good grip on her. " Don't you know that Rock is older than you? He's a teenager... and you're just a child."  
  
"Why do you say things like that Jack!???" Lumina shouted, batting his arm away and glaring up at him. "Why do you think of me as a child? Don't you see that I'm growing up? Rock sees me as an older girl and not a child like you do!!"  
  
"Because that's what you are and I'm just trying to protect you. I don't want anything happening to you."  
  
"Nothing will happen to me."  
  
"Lumina, all guys are pigs and so is Rock. He only wants to... well... he wants you to sleep with him, and I don't want him to trick you that way." Jack said, lifting up her chin.  
  
"Too late... I already did sleep with him..." Lumina mumbled.  
  
"W-What!?" Jack gasped. "You did!?"  
  
"Yes and he still said he loved me, so you're wrong about him."  
  
"That pig..." Jack angrily thought. He marched out of Romana's mansion angrily and headed towards the bar. He wanted to beat the crap out of Rock for tricking Lumina's innocent mind into sleeping with him. He wouldn't get away with it... he'd pay for what he did.  
  
"Welcome Jack, how are-  
  
"Not now Griffin, where the hell is Rock at?"  
  
"Uh, why he's over there." Griffin pointed to the corner where Rock was wiping some tables clean. "Is there a problem?"  
  
Jack ignored him and walked over to Rock. He turned him around and slammed him up against the wall with force.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you Jack?" Rock asked, taken back by his sudden use of violence.  
  
"What did you do to Lumina!??"  
  
"Uh... did to Lumina? What are you talking about? I didn't do anything to her!"  
  
"You tricked her into sleeping with you... she told me!!!"  
  
"Jack calm down, we're in the middle of a bar..." Griffin whispered.  
  
"Stay out of this Griffin!!"  
  
"I never slept with Lumina." Rock argued back, but remembered that one time when Lumina spent the night. She must have meant that and Jack had taken it the wrong way. "Well... there was this one time when she did sleep over... but we didn't do anything, I swear! I didn't want to leave her out in the cold so I said yes. The reason I did it though... is because I didn't want her grandma hurting her. She was sad... and I didn't know what to do... but I didn't touch her!"  
  
"Are you sure? You're not lying to me?"  
  
"No Jack, I'm not."  
  
"Okay then." Jack let Rock go and stepped back. Of course Lumina didn't mean it that way... she didn't KNOW what he was implying earlier and she must have misunderstood. "Why were you two kissing yesterday?"  
  
"Jack... I love Lumina and I was telling her that yesterday. I want to be with her-  
  
"You can't be with her, she's a child."  
  
"No she's not, she's growing up Jack. I know you want to protect her, but she's going to have to grow up sooner or later! She's almost a teen, and I promise you that I don't want to hurt or use her in that way."  
  
"I don't trust you Rock."  
  
"I'm sorry, but don't you think its Lumina who decides and not you?"  
  
"I'm warning you Rock... if you don't stay away from Lumina... I'm going to have to take drastic measures to break you two apart. She's a child." Jack seriously said, ignoring Rock's last sentence. "Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"But Jack-  
  
"DO I!?"  
  
"Y-Yeah... I suppose so..."  
  
"Jack what are you... "Lumina barged into the bar and stopped when she saw Jack and Rock glaring at each other. "Stop! Leave Rock alone!!"  
  
"Lumina!" Jack shouted, pulling her back away from Rock. "I'm taking you home."  
  
"NO! I want to stay here with Rock!" she shouted back, standing behind Rock and grasping onto his sleeve.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Griffin asked. "I'm confused as hell, Rock you wanna explain yourself before I fire you for causing a scene in MY bar?"  
  
"Sir, I'm sorry it's just that-  
  
"Rock is being a child molester." Jack angrily said. "He's trying to date Lumina."  
  
"Child molester!??? You take that back!!!"  
  
"Rock... isn't Lumina a tad too young for you?" Griffin asked, holding Jack back. "She's twelve... you're almost sixteen, do you want your Mom and Dad to get in trouble with that witch Romana?"  
  
"N-No." Rock sadly said, cupping Lumina's small hand with his own. " But I'm in love with her."  
  
"Rock I want to stay here with you." Lumina whispered. "I don't want to leave... please let me stay with you..."  
  
"Lumina, let's go." Jack grabbed Lumina's wrist and started pulling her away from Rock. Rock did nothing, he just stood there as Lumina was clutching onto him, not wanting to leave his side. If he had tried to help Lumina, he would get fired for sure. He didn't want to make things worse so he let Jack take her away from him... for now.  
  
"No! Rock I don't wanna go!! Please!!!" Lumina shouted as she was dragged out of the bar. "Jack why are you doing this? Don't you want me to be happy?"  
  
"I do Lumina, but not with him. You don't know what you're getting yourself into if you get with an older man." Jack said, knocking on a door. "You'll thank me one day when you mature."  
  
"When... I mature...?" Lumina sobbed, wiping away the tears from her cheeks. "I thought... I thought I was already mature...?"  
  
"Yes? Oh hi Jack!" Samantha greeted, giving him two light kisses on the cheek. "Did you come to pick up Kate?"  
  
"Yeah you wanted me to take care of her today, right?"  
  
"Of course, thank you so much." Samantha giggled, waving her hand for Kate to come to her. "Kate today Jack is going to take care of you. Have lots of fun and don't fight with Lumina, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Kate shrugged, batting away her Mother's hand from holding her own. "What's up Jack?"  
  
"It's HELLO Jack." Samantha smacked the back of Kate's head and glared down at her. "Oh how I wish she was as mature and lady-like the way Lumina is. Kate is such a tomboy it's not even funny... Oh, speaking of which, what's wrong with Lumina?"  
  
"She's just had a hard day, she needs a nap." Jack smiled. "Come on Kate, let's go."  
  
"Okie dokie Sir!" Kate waved goodbye to her Mother Samantha and followed Jack up the hill to Romana's Mansion. "So what're we gonna do, huh Jack?"  
  
"I'm going to clean while you keep Lumina's mind busy and off OLDER men."  
  
"I don't understand... I thought you were my friend Jack...?" Lumina whispered. "I thought that you would understand me...?"  
  
"I do Lumina, but Rock is somebody I just don't trust. He's always talking to me about partying and girls in bathingsuits and all this adult stuff. You're just a little girl who should still be playing with dolls and talking about becoming an artist, not dating older boys."  
  
"But... I love him..."  
  
"Hahaha, you're cute." Jack patted Lumina on the head and headed to the kitchen. "I'm going to clean up so you two have fun and play with your stuffed animals okay?"  
  
"Alrighty then Jack!" Kate shouted. "C'mon Lumina let's go to your room and play okay?"  
  
"Umm... okay..." Lumina was tempted to run away and be with Rock while Jack busied himself in the kitchen, but she knew that she'd get Rock in trouble and Jack would only come looking for her anyways. So instead she walked into her room and sat on the edge of her bed while Kate drooled all over her stuff.  
  
"Cool, cool, cool! Wow Lumina, you've got lotsa stuff here. Mind if I play with that pretty doll over there?" Kate grabbed a black-haired doll from the top of a drawer and hugged it.  
  
"No!" Lumina grabbed the doll from Kate and held it protectively. " Sorry... but this doll is the one that my Mommy gave me a long time ago... if my Mommy could give me another gift, I'd share this with you... but she can't... so I'm sorry..."  
  
"She's dead or something?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"And your Dad?"  
  
"Grandma says he's alive and he doesn't want me... but I know that... Daddy is dead too..." Lumina said as she stroked the doll's perfect raven hair. "Both of them... left me alone..."  
  
"And my Momma wants me to be like you? Psh, she's crazy!" Kate laughed. "Get over it Lumina, if they're dead they're dead you can't do anything about it. What's more important is gossip! Now tell me who that older boyfriend Jack mentioned earlier today is!? I wanna know!!"  
  
"Why...?"  
  
"Cause I wanna know! Just tell me!!"  
  
"It's... Rock..." Lumina said as she leaned against her bed. "He told me that he loved me... and I think I love him too..."  
  
"Rock!? Really!? Wow how were you able to get such a hottie like him!?" Kate asked, impressed with Lumina. "You're lucky."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He's cute! And to find interest in a girl like you... well you've gotta be lucky."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't you know? I've been reading my Dad's grown-up books and what I've learned is that boys don't like you unless you have a certain thing."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well for one, you have to have breasts. Boys like them, and they also like it when a girl has a nice butt too." Kate explained. "You have to have a slim waist and long hair is a plus!"  
  
"That's not true... I don't have any of that and Rock still likes me."  
  
"Maybe he's just using you then?"  
  
"No... that can't be..."  
  
"It's true, because my Dad only looks at girls with a hot body. Like Muffy! Dad likes to daydream about her and he's really jealous of Jack because he got to marry her." Kate giggled. "When I get older, I'm going to marry Hugh! Yup, he's my dream guy... but not until I can grow a great body."  
  
"Isn't that being shallow, Kate...?"  
  
"Uhhh... what's shallow mean?"  
  
"Never mind..." Lumina sighed.  
  
"Lumina! Kate! Come downstairs!" Jack shouted.  
  
"Coming!!" Lumina and Kate joined Jack downstairs while he finished washing his hands. He dug deep inside his pockets and pulled out some spare change.  
  
"We have enough to go get some ice-cream, how about it?"  
  
"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Kate happily said.  
  
"... ... ... ... ..."  
  
"Lumina? Don't you want some chocolate chip ice-cream?"  
  
"If I have your permission... or is it too grown up to do?"  
  
"Hey! Don't give me that attitude, I was just trying to protect you."  
  
"You made me feel miserable...you have my thanks." She said, walking out the door and leaving Jack and Kate behind.  
  
"Sheesh, what's Miss Perfect's problem anyway?" Kate asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Kate and Jack had caught up to Lumina who didn't say a thing on the way over to Van's shop. Van greeted them with a hearty smile and served them some ice-cream in a cup.  
  
"Sorry no cones today, I ran out." Van chuckled. "How's my little Princess Lumina, huh?"  
  
"... ... ... "  
  
"She's mad." Jack said.  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"I wont let her date Rock..." Jack sighed. "But it's for her own good, he's older than her."  
  
"Just by three and a half years."  
  
"Four, he's almost sixteen and Lumina barely turned twelve." Jack corrected. "That's too much for me."  
  
"If you'd like a boyfriend Lumina, my Chester is ALWAYS available for YOU." Van smiled, tapping her nose lightly. "What do you say?"  
  
"No."  
  
"She's adorable... in a snotty bratty way..." Van chuckled. "Well I tried."  
  
"Van, I don't want Lumina going out with ANY boy not even your Chester. Sorry." Jack said.  
  
"It's okay don't worry about it. She's a girl, you're supposed to protect her purity."  
  
"Purity...?" Lumina wondered. "Hmmm... it must be important if Jack is THIS upset... but what is it...?"  
  
"Shhhh! Not so loud, she's a kid you know."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
-----LATER THAT DAY-----  
  
"I'm a bit sad that Jack isn't going to be working here anymore."  
  
"Miss Romana can I get you another cup of tea?" Sebastian asked. " I'm sorry, I'll try to serve you better so that you wont miss Jack anymore."  
  
"You're old Sebastian, it's forgivable." Romana sipped from her cup and rested her back on her rocking chair. "When is your nephew getting here?"  
  
"In about five minutes. Miss Romana, my nephew is a famous well- respected pianist and I'm sure he'll be able to teach Lumina everything."  
  
"He's going to test Lumina... she better pass for her life's sakes."  
  
"Miss Romana, please do not be so harsh on Miss Lumina... she's a little girl."  
  
"When is he getting here?"  
  
"Soon Miss, soon."  
  
"Tell Lumina to get dressed."  
  
"Yes Miss." Sebastian left Romana's room and entered Lumina's. " Miss Lumina your grandmother has instructed me to... uhh... Miss Lumina? Where did you go!?"  
  
"I can't believe we're doing this."  
  
"Me neither." Lumina giggled. "Rock... whenever I'm with you... I don't hurt in my heart anymore..."  
  
"That's because you're happy." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her soft lips. "I promised I wouldn't let anybody break us apart... and it still stands."  
  
"I hate Jack... he doesn't want me to be happy..."  
  
"He's just trying to protect you because he thinks I'm a pervert."  
  
"Are you...?"  
  
"Hell no! I really do love you."  
  
"Rock what's a purity?"  
  
"Purity?" He repeated. "Oh that means when nobody has touched you yet."  
  
"Huh? I don't get it..."  
  
"I'll explain it to you one day, or maybe SHOW you someday if you let me..." he whispered. "But I don't want to do anything you wouldn't want to."  
  
"Show me...?" She wondered. "Well maybe one day we can."  
  
"It's all up to you."  
  
"I have to go home now..." Lumina sighed, watching the clock. " Grandma Romana will know I'm gone if I stay too late."  
  
"Okay then let me walk you home."  
  
"No! Jack might see you."  
  
"But I can't let you walk home all by yourself."  
  
"I'll be okay."  
  
"No, it's way too dangerous. Let me just walk you halfway okay?" Rock argued, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Just to be safe?"  
  
"Um... okay then..."  
  
Rock and Lumina quietly snuck out of the Inn and walked in the shadows of the night, so they wouldn't get caught or spotted by nosy neighbors. Both walked in silence and didn't have much to say to each other since the incident this morning. Lumina wished she didn't have to sneak out to see him, but everybody was against them being together. She didn't see why it would matter since it wasn't any of anybody's business whom she was dating at what age.  
  
"Goodnight." Lumina stood on the tip of her toes and pecked Rock's cheek lightly. "I'll see you tomorrow okay Rock?"  
  
"Okay, goodnight then."  
  
Lumina walked up the dark hill to her mansion when all of a sudden a hand covered her mouth tightly and wrapped an arm around her waist. She struggled to pull the hand away so that she could scream but when the hand did detach itself, it covered Lumina's nose and mouth with a wet towel that had a strong smell.  
  
Slowly but surely she was losing her vision... everything was going black and her body was beginning to give in to the scent's command to let her body go numb. She looked up at her captor but couldn't see his face in the darkness, but it was a man for sure. He had strong hands and his voice was pretty deep.  
  
He grinned above her as she slowly fell to the floor and closed her eyes...

==========================================================

SapphireDemon: Yep, that's all. It ends there, aren't you mad at me? Well don't be! I'm working my dang hardest to finish this up. Sorry it took so long to update though, I was having some trouble in school and my friends have been bugging me to go out with them, so no time for computer.  
  
When will the next update be? Well I can't say for sure cause I don't know.  
  
Actually I saw the most interesting thing while I was looking up Harvest Moon A Wonderful Life. I saw a drawing of Rock with Muffy, Jack, and Griffin. I think he was drinking alcohol... which means that he's MUCH older than I think he is. I don't know he looks about 15 to me in the game. I've only played 1 year and 1/3 or the game, so I don't know what happens. I also saw a picture of older Lumina with short brown hair. Damn, I've always envisioned her older self with long pretty brown hair, but oh well. I have no idea how old Lumina really is, so I'm guessing about 12 maybe? If anybody knows their real ages please tell me, I'd like to know. But even if I do find out, I'm still keeping everything MY WAY in my story... it's fiction so I get to do that.  
  
Oh and reviews are GREATLY appreciated, believe it or not. I like getting them!  
  
Next Chapter: Oh no!! Lumina gets kidnapped!! But by whom and why? Does she get saved? WILL she get saved? And if things don't turn out her way in the end... what will happen? Find out on the fifth chapter of this thing. (Yes, I call my stories 'things') 


	5. Tests And Betrayal

A Pain Worth Bearing: Chapter Five  
  
To everybody who has reviewed: Thanks, I love you! It's people like you that support me and make me want to not give up on writing this story. I appreciate it VERY much, so thanks. I'd never know if my fic was good enough to continue if it weren't for you, so thank you again.  
  
About this story: Its RATED R! Will have bad language and sexual situations later on. Will not contain sick or gory crap that people write for strange reasons of their own. I write mostly for older people, but if young people can handle these kinds of stories then you're more than welcome to read it. Oh and I will NOT be held responsible if a child reads this... I've WARNED you, so parents don't get mad.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or it's characters, only this story. Harvest Moon belongs to Natsume and all those other companies, NOT ME. On to the story!

===========================================================  
  
"What's wrong, Darling? You look flustered."  
  
"Nothing, it's nothing Muffy."  
  
"Tell me." Muffy said, putting her soft hand at the side of his face and turning him so he could look at her. "I'm worried..."  
  
"If I had never taken that job at Romana's house... I would've STILL looked at Forget-Me-Not as a peaceful and trouble-free place."  
  
"Hm? Something happened that made you change your mind?" she asked, sitting next to him on the bed. "I haven't seen you this upset since... since... since the day Nami left town..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You and I were married... but when you heard that she had left... you were so sad that you didn't even smile when I told you I was pregnant..." Muffy said sadly. She looked down at her shoes as she spoke to him, if she's look at him once... I'd break her heart because of what she remembered. "Before we got together... you loved Nami too, right?"  
  
"I had a crush on her."  
  
"But you did like her, right?"  
  
"That was the past."  
  
"Do you still think about her? Even now...?"  
  
"Muffy," Jack cupped her face and gave her a smile. "I chose YOU as my wife, if I had loved Nami I would have asked her to marry me, but I didn't. I asked you and all that matters now is us and the baby."  
  
"Yes..." She said, patting her stomach lightly. "Now will you tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"Okay..." Jack cleared his throat and sat up straight because what he was about to reveal would definitely shock Muffy as much as it did him. " Lumina is-  
  
"Jack get out here!!" Takakura shouted, banging on the door. " Hurry, this concerns you!"  
  
"Damn." Jack thought. He pushed himself off the bed and opened the door for Takakura. "What happened? It's eleven thirty at night, isn't it a little too late for-  
  
"Lumina! It's Lumina!" Takakura said in a shaky voice. "She's been kidnapped!!"  
  
"WHAT!? But how?"  
  
"I don't know, but I saw two men carrying her into a boat that was on shore this morning. I thought it was just a ferry that brings us our goods, so I didn't think much of it. But that's not the ferry, and those men looked HIGHLY suspicious." Takakura explained, trying to catch his breath. "I saw one of them... carry Lumina towards the boat just now as I was taking my walk... and... I couldn't stop them..."  
  
"Hurry we have to go now! They might still be-  
  
"NO, Jack." Takakura grabbed him by the elbow and pushed him back. " They're gone... they've sailed away by now..."  
  
"No... no it cant be..." Jack took two steps back and collapsed on his bed. "Oh no... what if... what if they do something bad to Lumina? She's a little girl... and..."  
  
"Darling it's okay, don't worry." Muffy patted him on the back and tried to calm him down. "Let's just-  
  
"NO IT'S NOT OKAY!! Those creeps could have been perverts or something!!" Jack shouted, throwing away Muffy's comforting hand.  
  
"Jack..." Muffy gasped. She was taken back by his sudden use of force that she stepped away from him. "I'm sorry..."  
  
"No, Muffy I'm really sorry. "Jack tried to hug her but she had pushed him away.  
  
"So does Lumina hold something special of yours that I don't have...?" Muffy's eyes started getting watery as she stared at Jack for an answer. " Is she... more important to you... than... me...?"  
  
"No Muffy, it's not like that."  
  
"So then why are you always thinking about her?"  
  
"What are you talking about!?"  
  
"Muffy, please calm down." Takakura said. "It's bad for the baby."  
  
"I HEARD YOU mumbling her name last night... in your sleep when I reached over for a kiss... when I kissed you... you said HER name!!!" Muffy shouted angrily, ignoring Takakura. "So do you love her or what Jack? Is that why you took the job at Romana's house? So you could see her everyday?"  
  
"Muffy, that's ridiculous. She's a child... you know that! I know that!"  
  
"Child or not, Jack, she's going to grow up one day." Muffy sniffed, wiping her tears away. "So is that when you'll leave me? When she's good and ready for you? Are you waiting for her to become a woman?"  
  
"No Muffy, please... calm down..." Jack walked over to her and gave her a tight hug. He ran his hands through her hair and whispered into her ear. "I only want ONE woman... and that's you, Muffy. You're the only one that can ever make me happy..."  
  
"You swear?"  
  
"I swear."  
  
"So what are we going to do? What will happen when Ms. Romana finds out?" Takakura asked. "Do we inform her?"  
  
"Wait a minute!" Jack shouted. "You saw her getting carried away right? Just recently?"  
  
"Yes, Jack I was getting ready for my late night walk, why?"  
  
"Where did they abduct her from?" Jack impatiently asked.  
  
"Ummm... you know that hill that leads up to Miss Romana's Mansion? Well I think she was kidnapped somewhere around there."  
  
"You THINK?"  
  
"I saw it happen, but I wasn't quick enough to help her I'm old you know..."  
  
"Takakura take care of Muffy... I'm going to go somewhere right now." Jack angrily said through clenched teeth. He was boiling mad now... because he had just realized something.  
  
"Why? Darling, what's the matter?" Muffy asked.  
  
"Why the hell would Lumina be out in the middle of the night for?" Jack said. "Because obviously she was visiting SOMEONE behind my back... And after I had told her NOT to."  
  
"Huh?" Takakura and Muffy were confused as hell. If Jack was mad, then it was something very serious... but they couldn't help but wonder... what was it?  
  
=========================  
  
"Uhhh... where's this place...?"  
  
"Goooood morning Lumina!!"  
  
"It's night, Son, not morning."  
  
"Oh... right... good night Lumina..." said a oddly familiar voice that was breathing heavily. "Finally somebody that won't leave me ever."  
  
"Shhh, can't say our plan right now."  
  
"Who's there!?" Lumina shouted.  
  
"I can't tell you..." said a deep voice.  
  
"Van? That's you... I know you're voice..." Lumina said, looking around the pitch-black room. "I know it's you!!!"  
  
"Damn it!" Van shouted.  
  
"Well at least she doesn't know who I am." Said the other voice.  
  
"I KNOW it's your stupid son Chester..."  
  
"Dang it, Daddy! How did she know?"  
  
"Because she's smart..." Van sighed. "Well anyways, how do you like your new room?"  
  
"New room...?"  
  
"Lumina don't think of me as a bad guy... but Chester REALLY wanted you... and whatever my son wants, he gets. I give him anything... and unfortunately you were on his wish list." Van explained. "I respect the fact that you're a little girl, but Chester doesn't want you in that way you think. He's a little boy and he needs friends... he wants YOU to be his friend."  
  
"But I don't want to be his friend!! I want to go home!!"  
  
"Shhhh, not so loud..."  
  
"Where am I!???"  
  
"Lumina you're in our boat. Daddy is going to sail to Mineral Town and sell his-  
  
"Don't touch me!!" Lumina shouted. "I want to go home!"  
  
"But you can't, and you wont!" Van said. "I took the effort of disguising myself, my son, and everything else JUST to kidnap you. There's no way I'm letting you go."  
  
"But why...?" Lumina mumbled. "Why me...?"  
  
"I want to play with you... but you don't want to..." Chester said, pinning Lumina to the wall. "I want us to be together... forever..."  
  
"NO!!" She screamed, kicking him away. She ran passed him and got her elbow grabbed by Van, who lugged her down to the floor. "What do want from me???"  
  
"You'll be with my son even if I have to FORCE you to!!" Van angrily said. "Because you will learn to love him."  
  
"No... I don't love him!!! I love... Rock..." She pulled her arm back and ran out of the boat. Looking around for someplace to go but... there wasn't anywhere she could run to. She could see Forget-Me-Not Valley off in the distance, but it was way too far. "Oh no... what'll I do...?"  
  
"You can't run away from us Lumina."  
  
"If I jump... maybe I can swim back..." Lumina stood at the edge of the boat and looked down at the dark blue water. "It's better than staying here..."  
  
"NOOO!!!!!!!" Chester screamed.  
  
Lumina dropped herself into the water and effortlessly floated back to the top. She turned around and swam as fast as she could back towards Forger-Me-Not Valley. She knew that Van was going to turn the boat around and try to catch her, but she wasn't about to give up. She didn't want to be his psycho son's friend or be part of whatever plan they had in mind for her.  
  
"We'll catch her... there's no way in hell that little brat will EVER make it to shore. Her arms can't take the pain of so much swimming, she'll give up eventually." Van said.  
  
"Daddy I want Lumina back here!! She's mine and she's getting away!" Chester shouted.  
  
"Calm down son, you'll get to have her. Just be patient... she'll be yours... I'll see to it."  
  
Lumina's arms were starting to hurt. There was no way in hell she was going to make it back to Forget-Me-Not Valley with a set of arms. She was still far away and Van's boat was getting closer and closer. The ocean's waves seemed to be against her tonight as they only pushed her back towards the boat and away from her home.  
  
"Help... I need help..." Lumina thought, using up her last strength to try and beat the waves. "I don't want to be with Chester..."  
  
Lumina felt something grab onto her ankle and as soon as she gasped it had dragged her underwater. She tugged on her leg, but the thing wouldn't let go. It kept dragging her deep into the ocean until she blacked out from lack of air.  
  
===============================

"I already told you! She's NOT here!!"  
  
"I know that! But I want you to tell me why you were seeing her so late after I had told you NOT to?" Jack shouted.  
  
"You're nobody to tell me to stop doing ANYTHING!" Rock argued back. "I could've walked Lumina all the way back home, but no thanks to you... I just walked her halfway."  
  
"Thanks to me?" Jack repeated angrily.  
  
"You were the one going crazy and I didn't want any problems, so I-  
  
"So you snuck behind my back and continued to date her, am I right?"  
  
"Jack, why the hell are you being such an ass for?"  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM HER!"  
  
"It's not my fault she got kidnapped!!"  
  
"What the hell? Jack that's enough!" Tim interrupted, rubbing his eyes. "Kicking my son's ass isn't going to bring Miss Lumina back!"  
  
"I told you, Rock, to stop seeing her!! Why didn't you listen to me?" Ruby shouted. "If Miss Romana finds out-  
  
"Finds out about what?" Sebastian asked; his elbow wrapped with Romana's. "Is there something you're not telling us about Miss Lumina?"  
  
"Where the hell is she, Ruby!?" Romana asked, hatred in her voice. " You better not be hiding that little brat."  
  
"She was kidnapped." Tim said. "We have nothing to do with it."  
  
"Tim!!" Ruby gasped, but it was too late because not knowing... Tim had spilled.  
  
"How the hell was she kidnapped when she was in my mansion in the first place!?" Romana asked. "What the hell was she doing outside my house!?"  
  
Nobody said a word, not even Jack. Everybody stood in silence, not knowing what answer to give to Miss Romana about Lumina's disappearance.  
  
"She was supposed to have a piano test with Sebastian's nephew... but she wasn't in her room. I figured she escaped... but to where and to whom?" She asked, eyeing everybody in the hotel. "Why would she be with Tim or Ruby? She's never spoken to them... and if she were with Jack, he'd tell me right away..."  
  
"Damn..." Jack thought. "She's going to find out..."  
  
"So whom does that leave?" Romana said, with sarcasm in her voice. It was obvious she knew the answer and was toying around with them just for fun. She eyed Rock, who looked away, and smirked. "Rock... is it? Why the FUCK are you seeking out my twelve-year-old granddaughter for? Is she putting out?"  
  
"Miss Rom-  
  
"SILENCE YOU POOR BASTARD, I'M DOING THE TALKING!!!!!!!" Romana's face was red with anger and her eyes were popping out form her sockets. It was obvious she was boiling inside and ready to explode by the vain on her forehead. "I warned you Ruby, didn't I, to stay AWAY from my family!!! Didn't you get it, or did you think your son screwing with MY BLOOD was funny? Because you have just crossed the line..."  
  
"Romana-  
  
"DON'T TALK!!!!!!! Lumina was meant for MUCH MORE than HIM over there. That slacker, that poor Inn boy, that poor-hard-working bastard you gave birth to-  
  
"That's enough!!!" Ruby interrupted. "Romana, I will NOT stand here and let you insult my family in this way!! Get out, you're NOT welcome here!!!"  
  
"Give Lumina back!!"  
  
"She's not here!!!"  
  
"Romana, I love Lumina!" Rock shouted. "That's why she came over to visit me, but I walked her halfway. Believe me... I wasn't screwing with her or anything... but I'm sorry... it's my fault she got kidnapped and I promise I'll look for her."  
  
"You love her?" Romana repeated. "Boy... you're as stupid as both your parents combined. You DON'T love my granddaughter because you have nothing to offer her. She's fine, class, elegance and you're trash, poor, and a loser. Don't bother looking for her; I have somebody WORTH it already on the job. She doesn't belong with you and I WILL make sure that you will NEVER EVER come near her again."  
  
"Romana..." Jack said. "Don't you think you're going a bit too far?"  
  
"You can also kiss my ass, Jack." She laughed. "You're full of shit, as is the rest of you morons. How dare you even look at my granddaughter, you're not worth for even a GAZE."  
  
"But Lumina doesn't think that way! She hates you because you're a bitter old woman who hates everybody!" Rock angrily said. "And if you ever lay another finger on her again, I'll be the one to kick your ass."  
  
"Hahaha, good boy, good. Threaten me as much as you like, you'll regret every word."  
  
"Same to you too, bitch!"  
  
"Rock!" Ruby scolded. "Be quiet."  
  
"NO! Why the hell should we all have to listen to this cranky old bitch for!? She's mean, she hits Lumina for fun, and she's always putting us down because we're poor. Yeah, we may be poor, but at least we haven't lost our manners or turned into greedy old witches like she has!!!"  
  
"You'll regret the day we crossed paths Boy... "Romana said. "Come, let's go now Sebastian."  
  
"Yes Miss Romana."  
  
============================================"How did I end up HERE...?"  
  
Lumina rose from the ground and looked around her surroundings. She was lying deep in the grass that was by the pond next to the harvest sprite's tree. She was as confused as ever. Just HOW the hell did she end up there when she was drowning in the ocean?  
  
"Was everything a dream?" She wondered. Her clothes were still wet and it was still dark, which meant everything happened not that long ago. " I guess I should go home..."  
  
Lumina stood up and walked down the dark path towards her house. She wasn't in the mood to go home now... but where else could she go? She'd eventually go back anyways, so stalling wasn't an option for her. She just had to know how to react when the time came for a beating from her grandma. Lumina wanted to tell her that she had gotten abducted, but would that be enough to convince Romana? No, Romana would still think she's lying.  
  
"I'm glad you helped her."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Yeah me too."  
  
"We could all use a little help now and then. I couldn't have let Lumina drown like that... I'd be inhumane to have let that happen." The Harvest Goddess said, watching Lumina walk away. She turned around to smile at the Sprites and twirled around to disappear once more

=======================  
  
"Just where the hell were you!!??"  
  
"I... I... went out for a walk..."  
  
"At THIS time of night, are you fucking crazy!??" Romana shouted, slapping Lumina again. "What the hell are you thinking, that this is some kind of joke or what!??"  
  
"No..."  
  
"You're going down the same path your mother went through before she became a whore and married your good-for-nothing father!!! And now she's DEAD!! Do you want to end up like that??"  
  
"No..."  
  
"So you faked a kidnapping to walk around with your little boyfriend... You're lucky I'm not having you slaughtered you little bitch!!"  
  
"Boyfriend?"  
  
"Rock! Yes, I know about you two because HE TOLD ME!! THAT'S RIGHT, he confessed EVERYTHING and now I know!" Romana kicked Lumina towards the wall and Sebastian was trying to calm her down. She shoved him away and pulled up Lumina by the hair. "You KNOW how much I hate Ruby and her family, is that why you did this to me!? Well if you were trying to find a way to piss me off, you've found it slut."  
  
"Ouch... Grandma... I'm sorry..." Lumina squealed, tugging her hair back. "That's not... why I did it..."  
  
"What exactly have you done with him? Have you opened your legs to him!?"  
  
"What...?" Lumina didn't know what Romana was trying to get at. "We just didn't do anything..."  
  
"Liar! I know you! You're your mother's daughter, I'm sure you've done more than that you dirty little bitch!!"  
  
"Miss Romana, please calm yourself. Your health isn't well and I worry for you." Sebastian said.  
  
"Stay out of this!!"  
  
"I can't believe it... Rock... he... he betrayed me..." Lumina thought as she kneeled on the floor shocked. "He told her everything..."  
  
"Now get ready because you're going to take the piano test and YOU'RE GOING TO PASS!!" Romana threw Lumina to the side and let Sebastian escort her to a rocking chair that was placed in the living room. "Go get your nephew Sebastian."  
  
"Yes Miss Romana."  
  
"I thought... it was his son... that was going to test me...?" Lumina asked, wiping her nose with her sleeve.  
  
"You're not good enough to be tested by his son yet. He's a famous pianist, what the hell is he going to be doing wasting his time testing a slut like you? Now go!!! SIT DOWN!" Romana shouted. "You'll be tested by his nephew."  
  
"Yes..." Lumina sat down and set her fingers on the main row. She started practicing and spacing out at the same time. So Rock was just playing with her... why did he tell Romana everything? He was probably laughing at her right now... making fun of how stupid and naïve she was because she had believed him. She shook her head and tried to shake the thought out with them. How could she have been so stupid? Kate was right... he was only after a beauty, somebody like Muffy or Celia or Nami. They were gorgeous adults that had it all a figure, a face, and a personality to go with it. Lumina didn't have any of that... so she couldn't even be compared to three lovely ladies like that.  
  
"Good job." Complimented Sebastian's nephew. "Your hands are expressing themselves quite well with the piano. Your sadness can be heard just by the melody you play."  
  
"Miss Lumina this is my nephew, David." Sebastian said. "He's twenty five and has been in the music business all his life. He's here to make you an expert pianist and to test you."  
  
"Please continue." Said David. "I want to hear you through the piano."  
  
"Kay..." Lumina started playing a random melody, anything that popped in her head she pushed down on the key and let her mind take over. She was mad, sad, frustrated, and confused. She didn't care whether or not she passed this stupid test... either way her life was going to hell.  
  
"Yes, yes excellent." David bobbed his head to the beat of the tune and closed his eyes. "I see anger and sadness... betrayal, right?"  
  
"Psh, why don't you play how slutty you are?" Romana suggested. " You're a dumb kid, why the hell are you worrying about that poor boy? It's not like if he had anything to offer you."  
  
Lumina ignored her and pressed down on the keys harder. She continued to play in a trance like way and ignored everything else. While she was still playing David stopped her hands and cleared his throat.  
  
"Miss Lumina, you're quite talented." David smiled. "You've passed the test."  
  
"That's perfect." Romana chuckled.  
  
"I can take her back to my house across seas and raise her to become a famous pianist like my cousin." David said. "My wife won't mind, and I'd be happy to teach her."  
  
"That's great." Romana smiled. "When?"  
  
"I must leave by tomorrow night, the ferry comes by. Do you think it'd be okay?"  
  
"It's perfect."  
  
"... ... ... ... "Lumina quietly listened in on the conversation that was going on. They were deciding her future and fate. She wanted so bad to argue about this, but she couldn't get Rock out of her mind. He had betrayed her... and she was having a hard time accepting it.  
  
"Good then everything is settled. "Romana said. "Lumina will pack up and leave with you tomorrow."  
  
"When will she be back?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Never." Romana got off the rocking chair and headed towards her room. "She'll stay with David and then with the money she makes, I'll buy us a house far away. I don't plan to come back and live here in Forget-Me- Not Valley."  
  
"Miss Romana that's an excellent plan!" Sebastian complimented. "I support you one hundred percent."  
  
"Good."  
  
Lumina wobbled up the stairs and locked herself in her room. She collapsed next to her bed and hugged her doll, rocking it slowly. Her kitty Luna was asleep on her bed, purring lightly as she shifted positions.  
  
"Mommy... what am I supposed to do?" Lumina whispered. "Should I leave tomorrow? Forever? And not ever see Rock in my life again...? Or... or Jack...? I'll never get to see his baby... I'll miss out on everything... what should I do? What should I do?"

================================================================

SapphireDemon: Awwww right at the good part huh? Oh but this time I updated WAY sooner, so that's a good thing right? So what did you think? Oh and don't forget to review, I like reading opinions and comments that you leave and I GREATLY appreciate every single one. If you ever wanna email me for some strange reason, then go ahead and do so I don't mind. I'm not mean, just evil.  
  
I have a question! Has anybody played Harvest Moon A Wonderful Life and reached up to the point where the little kids are older? If so, does Lumina ever get with Rock? I've seen them walk near each other but NEVER talk about or to each other. I just want to reach into the game sometimes and push them against each other so they could talk damn it!  
  
Next Chapter: So now that Lumina has passed the test... the thing is... WILL she leave Forget-Me-Not Valley or stay? What happens when both Rock and Jack find out about her passing the test? And most importantly... will Lumina stay with Rock or let him go? That and MUCH more on the next chapter of story. Coming soon! (I hope) 


	6. Farewell

A Pain Worth Bearing:

Chapter Six

Thank you so much everybody who took the time to read and review my story. I appreciate it very much, so thanks a lot!

About this story:

Rating is **_R_** because of stuff that'll happen later on. Between whom, you ask? Well… that's going to be a secret! The lemon could be between anybody in my story, so you're going to have to wait and find out whom it is! It doesn't necessarily have to be between the main couple, but I'm still not going to spill.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or it's characters, only this story. Harvest Moon belongs to Natsume and all those other companies, NOT ME. On to the story!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

" I hope Lumina is okay… I mean, that was A LOT of drama yesterday."

" Good morning to you too Jack."

" Muffy… not again!"

" All I ever hear you talk about is Lumina, Lumina, Lumina, Lumina!! Are you in love with her?" Muffy furiously asked. " Because if you are, then go ahead and say so!"

" I'm NOT in love with her! She's a little kid for God's sakes."

" Yes I know that… but there are sickos out there, you know."

" What are you accusing me of?" Jack asked, looking across the kitchen table at Muffy. " Are you trying to say I'm some sort of sicko that likes children?"

" You know what? I'm SICK of discussing this with you!" Muffy slammed the table with her palm and walked out of the kitchen. " I'm going over to Ruby's house…"

" But Muffy!"

" I'll see you later Jack!"

" What's the matter with her…?" Jack sighed. " Why is she getting so upset for?"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

" Let's go Lumina!!!"

" Coming…"

Romana fixed her shirt while Sebastian walked upstairs to get Lumina. He knocked on the door softly and waited patiently for her to answer.

" What?"

" Miss Lumina are you ready? We're late for tea at Mrs. Samantha's house." Sebastian smiled. " If you don't hurry Miss Romana is going to get a little mad."

" I said I'm coming…"

" HURRY UP!!!"

" I'm ready." Lumina said, walking out of her room and meeting Romana and Sebastian down the stairs. " Why are we going over there?"

" Don't ask any questions."

Sebastian opened the door for Romana and Lumina and locked it with a silver key. He dropped the key into his pocket and joined them outside in the cool morning atmosphere. Together they walked down the road and made a turn towards Samantha's house.

" Good morning!" Samantha cheerfully greeted. " How are you Miss Romana?"

" I'm great, where's the tea?"

" I'm boiling water right now, but you can take a set in the kitchen." She smiled, opening the door more to let them in. " How are you Sebastian?"

" Good, and yourself?"

" I'm doing great! Morning Lumina how are you?"

Romana and Sebastian both eyed Lumina and made a threatening face to let her know that if she said anything about yesterday, she'd get her ass kicked.

" Fine." Lumina blankly answered. " You?"

" I'm perfect, Kate is upstairs in her room. Do you want to go and play with her, Dear?" Samantha asked, bending down a bit.

" Okay…"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

" Hey Lumina! How've you been?" Kate greeted with a smile and pulled up another small chair for Lumina to sit on. " I was just looking at something."

" Looking… at what?"

" These!" Kate pulled out some magazines from between her bed-sheets and walked over to her door to shut and lock it. " Aren't they cool?"

" These are naked girls…" Lumina said, picking up a magazine. " What are they for Kate?"

" I don't know why my Dad has them, but I took some so I could know why boys prefer older girls." Kate explained. " C'mon let's look through one!"

" I've never seen a naked older girl before…" Lumina picked up a random magazine and scrolled through it. She wanted to know why Rock had preferred these girls over her, and what made men like Jack want Muffy so much. " Ewww…"

" Look! They've all got these really huge chests…" Kate exclaimed. " Ewww what's that!?"

" Huh?"

Lumina bent forward to observe the upside-down-magazine and turned her head a bit to get a better look. Kate was pointing to the middle of the model's breast, her nipples.

" Umm we've got them too don't we?" Lumina asked.

" Yeah I know that! But ours aren't like hers!" Kate said. " Look they're all pointy."

" Should we be looking at this Kate?"

" Duh! We're going to become them when we get bigger so I don't see any harm in it." Kate walked over to her bed and pulled out another thick book. " Look I also know that boys love sex, so I took my Mom's book so I could learn about it."

" Kate don't your parents know they're things are missing?"

" Yeah but they don't suspect it's me." Kate giggled, dropping the book on the table. " They think they misplaced it somewhere."

" Oh…" Lumina felt uneasy looking and observing these naked women… but she was just so curious to see WHY men loved them so much. Why were they so much better…

" Ewww, see?" Kate giggled pointing to a random page. " This book shows you how you have sex."

" Hm?" Lumina was now a little curious to see what EXACTLY Romana was always accusing her of. Spreading her legs… having sex… this is what Romana was always talking about… and now this was Lumina's chance to see what it was. Why was it such a concern to everybody and above all, why did men like it so much?

" I hope Hugh won't wanna be doing this all the time when we get bigger…" Kate sighed. " It looks kinda hard…"

" I don't understand…" Lumina mumbled to herself. " What's the point of this?"

" How should I know?" Kate shrugged. " All I know is that the boy's thing goes up there."

" Sounds… painful…"

" Yeah and it's gotta go INSIDE too!"

" How do you know all this?"

" Just look at the pictures!" Kate turned the book around so that Lumina could get an even better view and pointed to every picture as she scrolled through it. " See? See that? You see that too? It ALL involves the boy going inside the girl."

" I still don't see the point."

" Well that's how babies are made! That's how girls get pregnant dummy!" Kate laughed, slapping Lumina's shoulder playfully. " I don't really get it either, but if Hugh wants to do this one day I'll sure do it! It doesn't look all that hard."

" Oh…" Lumina bit her lower lip and looked away from the book. So is this what Romana was accusing her of? THIS? It looked so gross she didn't want to do it. Not even with Rock or Jack! But… if Muffy was going to have a baby… did that mean that Jack and Muffy… had sex!?

" What's wrong? You look kinda sick Lumina."

" So the only way to make a baby is by doing this?"

" Duh!"

" Oh." Lumina sighed. " Okay I get it."

" So tell me how you and Rock are doing!?"

" I don't know."

" Lumina you're going to have to give me a BETTER answer than that! What do you mean, you don't know!?"

" I have to talk to him, but I can't."

" Why?"

" My grandma found out about us."

" Really!? How!?"

" Rock told her everything… but I have to ask him why he did it! I need to know why he betrayed me like that…"

" I know! We could go ask him right now!" Kate suggested, clapping her hands together. " We could go and tell my Mom that I need to show you something outside and we'll look for Rock. You talk to him and everything will be okay."

" What about my Grandma?"

" She won't know a thing, now c'mon!" Kate dragged Lumina downstairs and walked up to Samantha. " Mommy can me and Lumina go play outside? We need some fresh air!"

" Sure."

" DON'T let that little girl out of your site!" Romana threatened. " She's a brat."

" I won't."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

" So where is he at!?"

" I think he's at the bar."

" Let's go check then!"

" No… we're not allowed in there."

" Who cares!? C'mon live a little!"

" B-but Kate!" Lumina protested, but it was too late because Kate had already walked into the bar. " Kate let's go, please."

Kate walked into the half-empty bar and looked around for blonde hair. She recognized some of the men in the bar, but none were Rock.

" Where is he at?" She wondered. " Hey Griffin!"

" Yes?"

" Have you seen Rock around?"

" He didn't come into work today." Griffin sighed. " He sounded a little depressed on the phone, so I don't know what exactly happened."

" Oh… okay well thanks."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

" Why did you tell her?"

" I didn't mean to! I had to explain-

" Explain what, Rock? You betrayed me… you told her about us… and she tortured me! Maybe its because I was right about you all along. You only think of me… as a child…"

" Don't say that! I DON'T think of you in that way." Rock argued back, holding Lumina by the shoulders. " I told you I like you, why can't you believe that?"

" This can't work out…" Lumina tried backing away from his tight grip, turning her head so that she wouldn't face him. " Another one of my childish thoughts."

" So is that what you think of me? A childish mistake that you made?"

" Rock…"

" What? Just tell me already!"

" Hahaha keep going, this'll make a good soap opera one day." Kate giggled, standing near the well next to the bar. " It's obvious that Rock is lying to you Lumina."

" Huh?" Lumina turned to give Kate a look of confusion. She thought that Kate would be defending Rock… but instead she was making him look back. " How do you know?"

" C'mon it doesn't take a genius to find out, didn't you take a good look at that book I showed you? Unless you've done that… Rock will never like you."

" Shut up Kate, you don't even know me!" Rock angrily shouted. " Don't be poisoning Lumina's mind with your dirty way of thinking."

" I don't think dirty, I'm just more practical than most people in this town." Kate chuckled, walking over to Lumina and pulling her away from Rock. " All I see in you is bad. Who you gonna believe Lumina, me or Rock?"

" Umm…. Ummm…" Lumina looked over at Kate and then Rock. She gulped and took a deep breath, who do believe? Kate has been her friend ever since she moved to Forget-Me-Not, but Rock was somebody that had claimed to love her. " I don't know…"

" Lumina!" Kate shouted. " How can you not believe me!? I've been your friend since forever and I can't use you, but he can! He's the one that's poisoning your mind because he's making you chose between him and your bestest friend."

" Lumina…" Rock looked at her sadly and then stepped back. " If you seriously think that I betrayed you and I'm just using you because I think you're a kid… then fine, but I'm not going to play these childish games. I'm tired of trying to convince you how real my feelings are, but maybe it's the kid in you that doesn't want to believe me. I don't think you're a child… but maybe it's because you still think you are."

With that said Rock walked passed them and headed towards the hotel in silence, not looking back at Lumina once even though she had called his name. Lumina shouted his name again but still… he didn't turn back and just kept on walking.

" Oh no Kate… what have I done…?" Lumina gasped, sinking her knees into the ground. " I… I lost Rock… I lost him…"

" It was for the best."

" No Kate you don't understand, he did love me! He was being sincere… I was the one that wasn't being truthful. It was me all along…"

" Just forget about him, he's no good." Kate said, pulling Lumina up from the ground. " C'mon you did yourself a HUGE favor."

" No… no I have to talk to him!"

" You already did!"

" But-

" Lumina, let's go! C"mon hurry up!!" Romana shouted from the door to Samantha's house. " We're leaving."

" No… I can't go yet… not like this…" Lumina thought as she panicked. What was she going to do? She couldn't just leave town like this, not while Rock was upset. She had to let him know that she was just being insecure, that she still loved him back! " But grandma Romana-

" I said LET'S GO! Sebastian, get her!"

" Yes ma'am." Sebastian nodded, walking over to Lumina and picking her up in his arms. " Shall we depart?"

" Wait, I can't… I… I don't want to go! Please I want to stay!" Lumina shouted as she swung her legs around. " I don't want to!!"

" Shut the hell up or I'll smack your face you little bitch!!"

" I don't want to leave…"

" Too bad! I call the shots around here NOT you."

They headed back to Romana's mansion and found David waiting by the door. He had a suitcase ready for himself and patiently waited for Romana to finish packing. Romana threw all her valuables and belongings in a large purple suitcase and ordered Sebastian to carry them outside.

" The ferry will come shortly, are you ready for your new future Miss Lumina?" David smiled as he bent down to look at her face. " You look a little down for somebody that's going to be very famous one day."

" I don't want to do this." Lumina mumbled as she wiped a tear away with the back of her hand. " I don't care about being famous… I just want to stay here…"

" Haha if you stay here you won't get recognized at all by any agents. Don't you want to have lots of money and own a huge house one day?"

" Money and a huge house… is that what I'm going to get in exchange for leaving my friends and memories behind?"

" For a little girl, you do say such big words." David chuckled. " You'll learn to love living in luxury, trust me. You say that now but when your first paycheck comes, you're gonna want to go shopping."

" Money doesn't make anybody truly happy…"

" Yes it does! You can buy and do whatever you want with money. You could even find a boyfriend when you're older, a famous one!"

" I don't want a boyfriend…" Lumina sighed. " I… I just want Rock…"

" I'm done!" Romana announced. " I'm having this mansion shut down, because we won't be coming back… ever. C'mon let's go catch that ferry."

" Okay." David agreed, picking up his briefcase. " Goodbye Forget-Me-Not Valley."

'Goodbye Forget-Me-Not Valley'… those words repeated in Lumina's mind over and over again. Would she NEVER ever see this place again? What about Jack and his baby? Would she never meet him? And Rock? What would become of him after her departure? If he found another woman? No… no she couldn't accept that. It was just too much cruelty for her heart to accept.

While she approached the ferry, she looked over to her left and spotted Rock by the beach. He was staring out into the ocean and he was alone too. She started walking over to him when Sebastian pulled her back and dragged her over to the approaching ferry. She squirmed and screamed out his name as loud as she could.

" Rock!! Rock I have to tell you something!! Please!!" She screamed as loud as she could, ignoring all the attention she was getting by other people. " Rock!!!!"

Rock looked over at her and gave her a look of surprise when he saw that she was boarding the ferry with luggage by her side. Was she leaving him? Forever? No… he couldn't bear the thought of Lumina leaving his life for good. He wanted to stop her… but then… the events from earlier that day made him think twice. Was Lumina worth it? Even though he didn't see her as a child… her mind was STILL thinking like one.

" Rock please I have to tell you that I really lov-

" Shut your mouth!" Romana slapped Lumina across the face while they boarded the ferry. She covered her mouth and threw her into the ship. " You'll NEVER see that boy again, ever! So don't waste your time with goodbyes."

" Lumina!" Rock shouted, catching up to the ferry that was already leaving. " Lumina!"

" Too late boy!" Romana chuckled as she glared down at him. " She's leaving your life forever, and she's never coming back. My granddaughter is going to become a famous pianist, so start forgetting everything you ever knew about her."

" No… she… she's gone forever…" Rock sunk to the sand and watched the ferry leave as the sun was setting, turning the sky orange. He shook his head as he watched that boat carry away the girl who held the key to his heart, the girl that meant everything to him, the girl that had stolen his breath away. She was gone… forever…

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Combing her hair and staring into the vanity's mirror… she watched her eyes get watery again. Grabbing a tissue, she wiped those tears away and shook her head. She could hear people clapping and cheering outside her room… waiting… waiting for her. They cheered and screamed as they shouted her name, waiting to get a glimpse of her and her talent.

" Miss Lumina? You're on in five minutes so hurry up!" A man said excitedly as he opened the door to her room. " I'll be out there if you need me okay? Give your best performance and good luck!"

Lumina rose from the vanity and headed towards the door. She put her hand on the knob and looked back once more at the vanity mirror, smiling sadly. She was 5'4" with long light chocolate brown hair that was tied up in an elegant bun, and wearing a tight night-blue dress that hugged her curves and showed her figure off. She smiled and thought…

" This is what five years do to you…"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

SapphireDemon: And this is where I stop! Haha, I know what you're all saying! " NOOOOO!! And where the hell has she been these past few months!??" Well peeps, I've been internetless and I couldn't go online, so I had to postpone the story for a while. Don't worry, now that I'm back, I'll be updating a whole lot sooner. Hopefully some of my fans are still out there… (sigh) Don't leave me! I'm continuing, see? I updated! I UPDATED!!!

I finally posted up one of my original stories that i wrote, so if you want to read it, then go to this link: ?storyid1768894  
This story will be on for just a little while, so tell me what you think. After a month or so i think i'll take it off. Well enjoy and dont forget to leave a review for either this one or my new one.

Has anybody played StarOcean Till The End Of Time? I'm SOOO addicted to that damn game! It's really cool and my favorite character is Maria. She's so cool, and she's such a cool leader! Yup, she's my fave. I think i'll write a story with her and i'm gonna pair her up with... hmmm... i think Albel! If you dont know what i'm talking about, ignore this paragraph.

Next Chapter: Five years passed… and now Lumina is seventeen! She prays for the day that she'll meet up with Rock again! But will it actually happen? Will she ever see Jack or Forget-Me-Not Valley again? Well if ya wanna know you gotta find out in the next chapter of A Pain Worth Bearing. Till next time.


	7. In His Arms

A Pain Worth Bearing:

Chapter Seven

WOW it's been SO LONG since I've last updated. I didn't have Internet for years so it was hard to update. Anyways I did promise that I wouldn't leave this story half-done and that I would finish it, so here is the next chapter. I AM going to finish this story and I hope some of my fans are still out there. SORRY GUYS I APOLOGIZE. Expect updates A LOT SOONER. Promise! Kay with that said… on to the reading!

Mentioned this before… RATED **_R_** for a reason, so if you don't like reading things like these… well simply exit this story my friend.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or it's characters, only this story. Harvest Moon belongs to Natsume and all those other companies, NOT ME. On to the story!

* * *

" Are you ready to perform?" 

" Yes."

" Good, just follow the yellow tape on the floor and you'll be on stage in no time. Good luck Miss Lumina."

" Thank you…"

Lumina walked on stage and closed her eyes as she ignored the audience's screams and cheers. She shook her head as she wondered WHY she still played for them. Oh yeah… her grandmother. Romana was in charge of her career and threatened Lumina if she didn't give her best performance. Of course, Lumina DID like playing the piano, it was her hobby. She never wanted to make a career out of it though. All she wanted ever since that treacherous day was to go back to Forget-Me-Not Valley, nothing more.

As she sat down she positioned her fingers on the white keys and took a deep breath. This was it! She HAD to give her best performance because these were the finals and whoever won got to take home a solid gold trophy to let everybody know you were the best in the world. That and some other prizes, but Romana wanted the trophy more so Lumina had to do her best to satisfy her.

It was time to start and Lumina began playing lightly at first, and then went faster and faster and lightly again. A brilliant rhythm that didn't let you stay excited to the fast parts or calm on the light parts. When she was done performing, she bowed and walked offstage as everybody clapped and whistled. In her mind, she knew she had won. Not to sound conceited or anything, but Lumina knew she had this contest won even before she entered it. It's because she knew how the judges were… they liked and praised contestants for being unique, not professional, so she had used this to her advantage. If you please the judge's tastes, you know you win.

* * *

" That was great! I'm so impressed." David said, smiling happily. " Oh we so have this won! Good job Miss Lumina." 

" Thanks…"

" Romana and my uncle Sebastian are going to be SO proud! I can already envision you winning that trophy and crown, the queen of all pianists!"

" I'm glad you think so high of me."

" I'm just glad you were blessed with this talent. Not many young women can pull of what you just did."

" Where's my grandmother?" Lumina asked, changing the subject. Piano, piano, piano is all she ever heard these days! She was getting sick of it. " I hope she's not out spending my, I mean, HER money."

" She just went to go treat herself to a new purse, let her spoil herself." David said as he opened the door to let Lumina back into her stage room. " All you have to think about is winning. The judges are deciding now so cross your fingers okay?"

" David?" Lumina said as she retouched her eyeshadow. " Where am I going to perform next?"

" Let me check my schedule here…" he took out his glasses from his tuxedo-pocket and looked over some papers on a desk. " Hmmm… it says here that you'll be performing in…"

" Where now, huh?" Lumina sighed as she thought to herself. " I hope it's not across the country…"

" Hey!" David said in surprise. " You're going to be performing for a rich millionaire in Forget-Me-Not Valley! And it looks like a personal request too!"

" A personal request?" Lumina repeated, confused. " So somebody requested for me?"

" Yes they paid to see you play for them privately. It's one of those private requests that only rich folk can pull off."

" Who is it?"

" I don't know."

" So… so… I'll be going back to Forget-Me-Not Valley…?" Lumina mumbled, shocked.

" Yes."

" Oh my gosh…" She smiled as she fixed her hair. She thought about Jack and Rock, she was going to see them again! And Jack's son! Well… hopefully… IF they still lived there. And Kate… Lumina wondered if she ever got with Hugh or found somebody else to fall in love with…

" But I don't know… your grandma might not accept the request."

" But! But I have to go there! I want to go back and see my friends!"

" You're a pianist now, forget those poor losers! You're more important… you're a famous rich star Lumina, no need to be mingling with poor folk."

" DON'T call them that! They're important, I was poor once too you know?"

" ONCE, not now."

* * *

" So how did it go?" 

" Here." Lumina gave Romana the trophy and secretly kept the crown that was given away as a bonus. " I won grand prize."

" What the hell is grand prize?"

" She surpassed first place." David explained. " I was happy too."

" Good job girl." Romana hugged the trophy and looked over at Lumina. " Keep this up and I might just let you have a vacation."

" Okay…"

" Where's her next stop at?" Romana asked as she lied on her personal couch, staring at her diamond rings. " Ohhh… life is just TOO good to be true…"

" Forget-Me-Not Valley."

" WHAT?" Romana shouted, almost falling off of her chair. " What did you say?"

" F-Forget-Me-Not Valley…" David mumbled, stepping away from Romana.

" Just who THE HELL would be rich enough to request Lumina? How much are they paying?"

" Five hundred thousand dollars."

" And who is it?"

" I don't know, its entitled 'rich man'."

" Well cancel it! She's NOT going!"

" What? But Grandma I really want to go!"

" NO!"

" Please? You can deduct this from my vacation! Oh please let me go! Please? Let this be a reward for winning first place all the time?"

" I said no!" Romana sat up and glared at Lumina harshly. " You want to see that boy again don't you?"

" N-no…"

" I can read you! Haha, but you can't ever see him again if you're dead right?"

" W-What?" Lumina gasped. " What are you-

" So help me if that's the reason you're going over there girl! I told you before if you don't do a good job… your life ends."

" Yes Grandma…" Lumina sighed.

" Are we going Miss Romana?" Sebastian asked.

" Ask this 'rich' person to triple his offer… and then we'll go…"

" Yes Miss Romana."

* * *

" I was really looking forward to seeing Rock again…" 

Lumina threw her crown on her bed and untangled her bun, letting her long hair drop and stop right above her thighs. Unzipping her dress, she slipped into her pajamas and collapsed on the bed tired. Turning a bit, she grabbed her pillow and hugged it tightly.

" I wanted to show you what kind of a woman I became…" She whispered. " Show you what you wanted from a girl… now that I'm older… I have what you want.

" Miss Lumina?" Sebastian knocked on the door lightly and said, " Pack your things, we're going to Forget-Me-Not Valley first thing in the morning okay?"

" Uh, really? For real?"

" Yes, they tripled the offer."

" Yaaaay!" Lumina cheered, jumping on her bed. " Finally… back to Forget-Me-Not Valley."

* * *

–**NEXT DAY**- 

" We're going to stay at the mansion where we used to live. Everybody go back to the rooms you used to have!" Romana ordered as they unpacked. They had reached the mansion and since this was a different time zone, it was night. " I'm going to bed… and I expect all of you to do the same!"

" Yeah that flight made me sleepy…" David yawned. " The ferry too…"

Lumina ran back to her old room and looked around, it was in the same condition she had left it in except a little dustier. Throwing her luggage aside, she opened her window and started tying her bedsheets together to form a rope.

" I wanna go see what I missed!" She thought, hastening herself with the bedsheets. " Done!"

She threw the bedsheets out and slid down them instead of climbing down slowly and easily. Satisfied, she ran out of the mansion's lot and down the same hill she used to go to. Everything about Forget-Me-Not Valley was the same, except a couple more houses were built and the pavement looked a lot newer.

" I wonder where Rock is at?" Naturally thinking he was at the Hotel she headed towards there. " I can't believe Tim and Ruby still own this hotel… maybe if I go in as a customer… I can see him!"

" Welcome, what can I do for you?" Ruby smiled as she opened a notebook folder. " Do you have a reservation?"

" Umm… no not really." Lumina looked around and wondered what to say. " Do… do you own this hotel?"

" Why of course I do, hon." Ruby obviously didn't recognize her. " Why do you ask?"

" Just making conversation." She giggled nervously and asked, " You and your family right?"

" Yes, my son Rock will inherit everything one day. I recently got money to improve my hotel and it's now bigger and better."

" Your son? Does he work here?"

" No, and I don't know where that kid ran off to." She smiled. " He's always running around, such a handsome man he's turned into."

" Thanks, but I gotta go…" Lumina ran out of the hotel and sighed. So he wasn't there… " Where IS he at?"

" EXCUSE me!" Shouted a girl, pushing Lumina aside. " My boyfriend and me were walkin, can't you move?"

" I-I'm so sorry." Lumina apologized and walked the other way.

After looking EVERYWHERE for him… Lumina decided to give up. Rock wasn't found anywhere, not even at the bar. She didn't want to ask for him because she thought it would sound a little suspicious, so she walked over to the well that was next to the bar and took a seat on it.

" I wonder if he even still lives here?" She thought, taking a deep breath. " But if I do find him, then what? Its not like anything will change… and I'm sure he hasn't forgotten about the past either."

" Okay thanks! Bye!" said a young blonde-haired man that walked out of the bar. He looked over to his left and caught a glimpse of Lumina, her face buried in her hands. " Hey… are you okay Miss?"

" Hm?" Lumina sighed and said, " I'm fine…"

" I haven't seen you around here before, did you come on that ferry?"

" Yeah…"

" To visit a relative or something?" he didn't know WHY he was talking to her, but he was bored and didn't want to go home.

" No, it's just a temporary thing." Lumina wanted to know WHOM she was talking to, so she looked up and stood up to get a better look at the young guy. " He looks familiar…"

" ………" The young guy just stared at her and then shook his head when he realized that he had been staring for a long time. " I'm sorry! It's just that you look a lot like an old friend that I used to have."

" Lumina?" she mumbled.

" Huh? How did you know that?"

" Rock… it is you…" She smiled. " I… I was looking all over for you and…"

" Lumina?" He guessed as he bent down to look at her face more. " Wow you've changed a-

Lumina jumped up from the well and wrapped her arms around his neck. She started laughing out of happiness as she cuddled up against him. She couldn't believe she had found him! After all this time of dreaming and yearning… she had him here with her. In her arms.

" Whoa, what's going on?" Rock teased as he hugged her back.

" You don't know how badly I wanted this." She whispered. " This is all I need."

" I never thought you would grow up to look this sexy." He smiled.

She blushed as she looked to the side, her cheeks turning pink.

" I thought after you left on that ferry… you would never come back to me again. That you had disappeared from my life forever."

" I thought that too."

" And now that you're back Lumina, I don't want to lose you again." He embraced her again and didn't stop smiling. She returned his hug in a desperate matter; as if this was the last time they were to see each other again. She was better than he had pictured her to be with such a delicate body figure and the long soft hair made her look even more enticing.

" Rock?"

" Yeah?"

" I want to be yours forever." She whispered. " Just yours and nobody else. Make me yours tonight before somebody else tries to…"

" Lumina-

" Before I make another mistake… someone that isn't you…"

" Let's go."

* * *

Rock's door swung open as turned around to close and lock it. He and Lumina started kissing slowly and when they reached the bed their kisses were now fiery and desperate. She pushed him on the bed and she crawled on top of him, straddling his waist. 

" Its not too late to stop now." Rock whispered as he sat up and kissed her neck.

" I didn't say anything." Lumina whispered back as she hugged his neck, making his kisses hard and deep on her neck.

" You might regret this."

" This was my idea." She started unbuttoning his shirt and ran her hands through his shoulders.

So Lumina had given him the green light, which meant she really wanted this. Rock wanted her to feel great because he assumed this must have been her first time, and knowing Lumina, she probably didn't know what exactly she was getting herself into…

" Rock?"

" Hm?"

" Am… am I your first?" she whispered, running her hands through his hair as she kissed the side of his jaw. " Have you done this with somebody else?"

He fell silent for a moment and then decided to tell her the truth. He wished it were his first time with her… but after being convinced that he would never see her again, was he supposed to have waited for her? Waited until the day she showed up? What if she never had showed up? Would that mean give up everything too?

" No…"

" That's okay." She smiled. " I didn't want you to wait for me anyways… but… I waited for you. I never stopped wanting to become yours, even if I had to run away next year."

" Why next year?"

" I would be turning eighteen, I'd be a legal adult. I was planning to come back here and try to get back what I lost."

" Lumina, you never lost me. I was hoping that one day you would come back to me… and you did, and now… you're going to be mine forever."

He pulled off her shirt and started kissing below her neckline and around her shoulders. He trailed his cold hands up her warm back as he applied pressure.

Lumina arched her back as she dug her nails into his shoulders. It felt really good, even though she had no clue about intimacy. She had pictured doing this with Rock many times in her mind, but now that she was actually doing this… it was different. It was much better than any of her fantasies. Her body felt hot and she was breathless. She also started feeling this sweet feeling down between her legs that she never experienced before.

" I want you." Lumina whispered as she took his shirt and pulled it off of him to get a better look at his body. When she looked down at him, she was very impressed. It was obvious he worked out because his chest was hard, his arms were strong, and that delicious six-pack turned out great.

Rock loved her frisky attitude, it was hot, but it was time to take it up a notch. He wanted to dominate her. Since this was her first time, he didn't want to disappoint her. This was all about Lumina now; he wanted to focus all on her. He grabbed her by the side of her arms and pinned her down on the bed as he crawled on top of her.

" How bad do you want me?" He smirked as he took one finger and trailed it down slowly from her chin, down to her chest, and down her stomach. He was teasing her with light touches, which seemed to be working, because her breathing got a little faster.

" Really…" She breathed as she tried to reach out for him, but he pushed her hands back down into the mattress. He wasn't letting her get what she wanted.

" Really what?" He asked as he touched down between her legs.

" I want you bad…" She gasped a she felt herself getting hotter and her skin more sensitive.

" I'm all yours." He lay on top of her and started unbuttoning her jeans desperately as he kissed her sweet mouth. He pulled off her jeans and she did the same to him. Rock reached behind her back and unclipped her bra as he gently took it off.

Lumina felt herself blush. She was almost completely naked and although she wanted this… she couldn't help but feel a bit… vulnerable. Her clothes, her body mask, were being stripped from her for the first time and it felt a bit weird, but it felt right.

Rock removed the rest of his clothes and pulled off the last remaining garment on Lumina, the last of what covered her beautiful young body. Her skin was creamy and glowy and was soft to the touch.

She felt her heart skip a beat as she felt her naked body against his, her legs shut tight from a bit of fear. She had no idea what she had just got herself into. Lumina had an IDEA of what sex was, but she never knew the actual process of it or what had to go in where.

Rock kissed her lips and she responded to it, but he broke the kiss and massaged her upper waist with his hands as he went down and kissed one of her breasts. Lumina arched her back and bit her lower lip as the sensation sent waves throughout her body. She ran her fingers through his hair as he leaned over to her other breast and trailed his mouth to the tip while making circular motions with his tongue. He slipped one of his hands down between her legs and rubbed her with his finger.

Lumina breathed heavier as everything he did felt better and better. She clenched the sheets hard, making her knuckle turn white. She was trying to hold in her breathing, but she felt herself moan as Rock moved his tongue in between her breasts. Rock looked back up at her and started kissing her neck again as he used one of his fingers to push inside her.

" No!" she cried as she squeezed her legs shut. " Stop! Stop it…"

" What's wrong?" He asked as he looked up at her worriedly. He wondered why she had started struggling against him. He wasn't being forceful or anything…

" It really hurts…" She cried as she slowly opened her eyes again.

" Do you want to stop?"

Lumina looked to the side and sighed. She was considering stopping because the pain sent waves throughout her body, and it hurt LIKE HELL. Did wanting to reach ultimate pleasure require suffering first?

" No…" She relaxed again and took a deep breath. " I don't want to stop…"

" I'm sorry… I didn't want to hurt you." Rock gave her a sorrowful look.

" You would never hurt me." She gave him a tired smile. " I trust you. Go ahead, I'll be okay."

" Are you sure?"

" Yes."

Rock tried once again, he took his middle finger and slowly pushed inside her. She latched onto him hard and when she blinked, tears dripped down her cheeks. He paused a bit and then started going inside again slower. When he got his finger inside her, he started pumping them in and out of her slowly and gently, because she was really delicate. This felt really good and Lumina responded by opening her legs bit by bit.

" Harder…" She mumbled.

Rock opened her legs more with his knee and instead of his finger, he used himself to slowly enter her. She was really tight and the feel of her innocence was heaven, but at a price. This was his pleasure, but her pain. He knew she was hurting by the look of pain on her face, but she was trying to hide it.

" You okay?"

" Mm-hm…" She nodded as she closed her eyes tightly.

Rock placed his hands on each side of her face and kissed her forehead gently. She opened her eyes and found brown eyes staring into hers…

" I… love you." He whispered.

" Huh-

" I needed to tell you that." He said as he placed a finger on her lips. He kissed her deeply and trailed his hands down her body, feeling everything that was her.

Lumina's legs were wrapped around his waist and he moved in and out of her slowly, then faster and faster. She started feeling spasms of pleasure run through her body as his moves got quicker and rougher. He touched one of her breasts as she grasped the bedsheets once more, her pleasure getting better and better.

"Rock… I… I'm going to…" She breathed as she closed her eyes. Her legs were getting weak, but Rock held on to them as she grasped onto the bedsheets. " Faster Rock… go deeper…"

He obeyed and moved faster as he listened to her sweet voice moan his name as she gasped from pleasure. He felt her walls getting tighter around him and knew she was going to cum.

"I… can't…" Lumina breathed as she felt herself cum, and soon after that Rock followed. He pulled out of her and collapsed next to her as they both tried catching their breaths. They looked at each other and smiled.

" That… was fun…" Rock smiled as he pulled her closer to him. " How was it?"

" I loved it." She smiled back as she wrapped her arms around him. " It was better than I had imagined it to be."

" I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Lumina rested her head on his chest and decided to take a small nap. She was tired and sweaty from everything that had just happened. She needed a while to recover so a nap sounded great. Especially here… with the boy her heart yearned for.

" Love…?" Lumina quietly mumbled as she looked up at his sleeping face. She remembered that he had told her he loved her. Did he mean it or was it just the heat of the moment? Was any of this real or were they caught up in some sort of fantasy? Years had passed… but did Rock really just pick up where they left off? According to her it didn't end well, especially with that fight on the beach. Doubts were forming in her mind again as she looked down at herself… her naked body…

" I… I just let him have me." She thought. " I gave myself to him… just like that."

She was starting to have her doubts again as she got up from the bed quickly, which had startled Rock.

" Lumina? What's wrong?"

" I… I can't do this! I'm sorry!" She got off the bed and grabbed her clothes that were on the floor. She dressed rapidly before Rock managed to get out of bed and ran out the door.

" Lumina! Wait!" Rock grabbed some of his clothes and dressed in his pants quickly before Lumina disappeared. What the hell just got into her? One minute they were fine and the next she's running from him. Was she regretting what she just did? But why? It was actually her idea to begin with.

" Man! That girl can be a hassle sometimes." Rock sighed as he laced up his shoes and ran out the hotel. He saw her running towards Jack's farm. He knew where she was going… and that was near the sprite's home, next to a small pond that supposedly had a goddess inside.

" What's with her?"

* * *

SapphireDemon: Hello everyone! Yes, yes, I know I haven't updated in like YEARS but here's the next chapter. I hope I still have my fans out there! I wasn't going to continue this story but when I re-read everything I DID promise I would finish it… and I'm not one to break promises. Where have I been? Well I haven't had internet in years, but I recently got it back and now I PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE I will update much sooner okay? Hope it's still worth reading. Thank you so much for reviewing everybody! 

Next Chapter: Lumina and Rock make love but... what has gotten into Lumina? As her insecurities about herself start up again, she distances herself from Rock little by little. And who is this 'rich millionaire' that had Lumina brought back to Forget-Me-Not to play for him? Van and his son Chester seem to be lurking around... and to their surprise, they've spotted Lumina walking alone at night. What will happen? To find out, read the next chapter of A Pain Worth Bearing.


End file.
